The Egyptian curse of the Ring
by Nefuit
Summary: PG-13, mild violence. Ryou receives his Ring and a surprise guest arrives shortly after he moves into his new home. I am new here, but flames are accepted. No Mary Sue. Malik, Isis, Shadi, Ryou, Ianoo, Ryou's father, Yugi, Yami, are all important char.
1. Prologue

Nefuit: I apologize for its shortness, but it is just the prologue. This story is focused on Ryou and a young girl introduced in the next chapter. This is my first attempted fic, so go easy on me, but flames are accepted. Although they will be redirected at Seto.  
  
Seto: WHAT!!!  
  
Nefuit: .unless he hurries up with his lines!  
  
Seto: *sheepishly* Oh. Nefuit does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but she does own her story plot, which is not yet revealed.  
  
Nefuit: Thankies!  
  
Oh yeah, Ryou is what normal Bakura is called and his Yami is referred to as just Bakura.  
  
Prologue:  
  
Ryou waited silently at the airport. For once, he was no longer trying to flee, but was patiently awaiting the arrival of an archeologist. His father. As usual, his father was swept away to another dig in a far-off land; leaving fourteen-year-old Ryou to fend for himself. Ever since his mother's death, Ryou was forced to take her place around the house, leaving him little time for friends. But his father's return promised change, for better or for worse was unknown.  
  
"Ryou?" A familiar voice rung out.  
  
Ryou ran to this voice and met up with the wanderer. The elder Bakura's face lit up at the sight of his son, whom had changed very little over his six-month absence. He then thrust a small package into his son's gentle, unscathed hands.  
  
Ryou thanked his father and, expecting yet another trinket to go along with his growing collection, settled it, still wrapped, into his worn denim backpack.  
  
Once back home, Ryou was sitting on the back porch turning the unopened package around in his small hands and gazing up at the stars.  
  
"May I join you, son?"  
  
"Of course, father." Ryou said, startled and locking eyes with his father's, only to quickly look away at his feet, out of habit, and brushed away a stray lock of his snow-white hair.  
  
"I have many things to tell you, but first open your parcel." The elder Bakura said, a hint of eagerness in his deep voice.  
  
Ryou gently slid the paper away and opened the box. He then gasped and whipped his head up as he held up a golden medallion, suspended from a rope cord. Ryou's father only chuckled at his son's response.  
  
"It is from ancient Egypt and expected to be around five millennia old, dating back to the Amenhotep dynasty."  
  
Ryou already knew this; studying Egypt is a must when your father is a renowned archeologist. Ryou just turned the rather large charm over, seeing a familiar eye in the middle of a pyramidal triangle, encircled by a ring of solid gold from which five blades dangled gently.  
  
"The person I bought it from said it had something to do with a game called Duel Monsters." The father continued to explain, digging into his pocket and pulling out a card that was included in the gold item's purchase. Ryou excepted it and looked up, once again, at his father.  
  
"I felt that you were destined to have it."  
  
This statement shocked Ryou because his father wasn't one to go around preaching about destiny and fate; neither was Ryou. Ryou slipped the Ring over his neck. Once it rested upon his thin frame, for the first time, a gust of wind blew his hair about and the Duel Monster's card from his hand. He watched silently as the card disappeared into the cold night.  
  
Ryou: Well, that was a little dull.  
  
Nefuit: Shut up! I am new at this and need practice!  
  
Ryou: *sniffle*  
  
Nefuit: Awww. *glomps the saddened Ryou*  
  
Ryou: Thanks..  
  
Bakura: Where am I?  
  
Nefuit: You will come in due time.  
  
Yugi: What about me?  
  
Joey, Tristan, and Tea: And me?  
  
Malik: And me?  
  
Yami Malik: And me?  
  
Nefuit: Gah! Too many voices! I don't know who will be in this story yet!  
  
Everyone: Awww.  
  
Seto: Thanks goodness.  
  
Yami: Thank Ra!  
  
Nefuit: *glares in their direction*  
  
Anyways, I won't continue unless I get reviews!  
  
Seto: So please don't review!  
  
Nefuit: *whacks Seto on the head and smiles innocently* 


	2. Two opposing forces, wielded together

Nefuit: I apologize for length and the slow pace, but if you stick to reading it, the story will turn out good, I can promise that.  
  
Seto: And how much is a promise of yours worth?  
  
Nefuit: *whacks Seto* Plenty! Now, get on with it!  
  
Seto: *sigh* Nefuit doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But she does own Kat and the story line.  
  
The titles of this story are lines from one of my poems, which will be explained after each chapter.  
  
Ryou is normal Bakura.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Two Opposing forces, wielded together.  
  
Ryou sighed as he opened another unmarked box, pulling out one of his favorite sweaters and hanging it in his closet. Ryou and his father had just recently moved to Japan, partly, his father claimed, for his work, but Ryou knew the true reason. His father wanted his abuse to stop, for he thought it was bullies at Ryou's old school in England. If only he knew, Ryou thought and sighed again.  
  
"Ryou! Take a break and come down here for some lemonade!"  
  
"Ok, father, give me a second!" Ryou yelled to his father downstairs. Ryou quickly hung up the rest of his clothing, completing the task of unpacking his belongings. He headed quickly down the stairs, tripping on one of the bottom steps and landing flat on his face. He looked up sheepishly and locked eyes with someone whom he had never seen before.  
  
A young girl, medium height, stood there blushing and holding back a snicker. She would never laugh at someone who hurt themselves, but she could already see she had something in common with this young fellow, occasional clumsiness.  
  
Ryou stared at her in wonder. He wanted to ask who she was, but before he could form these words, Ryou's father entered the room with a tray and three glasses of lemonade.  
  
"Ryou, I want you to meet Kat." His father said as Kat casually walked over and extended a helping hand to the fallen teen, gently pulling him to his feet.  
  
"H-hello." Was all Ryou could manage, for he didn't understand who she was or why she was here.  
  
Kat sensed his uneasiness and shyness and bowed her head in understanding, blushing as she did so.  
  
"I think I will leave you two alone, make yourself comfortable Kat." Kat then thanked Ryou's father for his hospitality.  
  
Ryou stumbled to the couch and plopped down, Kat took a seat across from him in a chair. They both sat there in uneasy silence, Ryou wondering who she was and why she was there, and Kat wondering how much of her presence was known. If only I wasn't so shy, both teens thought at the same time.  
  
"Well, I hate to sound rude, but, who are you and why are you here?' Ryou finally mustered up the courage to ask.  
  
"Hmmm, you know less than I thought. I am just lucky you know English since I know very little Japanese" Kat said, making small talk.  
  
"Same here." Ryou said, staring at his feet, just like Kat a few feet away from him.  
  
Kat looked up to continue her conversation, "I am from the United States, Texas to be precise."  
  
This surprised Ryou. What was she doing all the way in Japan? Her accent was not at all Texan, nor her vocabulary from what little Ryou knew about this state. He decided that is why she wore a long-sleeved shirt, like him, even in the summer. Texas was hot while Japan was mild all year round, or cold to people not used to the weather. He noticed she had long brown hair and slate gray eyes, hidden beneath a pair of glasses. Kat blushed from his gaze and he quickly turned away, embarrassed.  
  
"Your father signed up for an exchange student, that is why I am here."  
  
"Oh!" Ryou said, suddenly making sense out of all this. Ryou's father wanted him to adjust the best he could, so he got him someone to befriend that would always be close by. Although his father can be odd, he was very good at human nature, especially his son's.  
  
"I had just moved to Texas, when my family thought it would be a good idea to get some friends, and they wanted me to have a new start." Kat said, quickly rubbing her left arm, and then rested both of her hands on her lap.  
  
"What a pretty necklace. It looks Egyptian, but I am a little rusty. What does it mean?" Ryou asked, trying to come across as friendly and caring, since shyness could be interpreted as reudenss.  
  
Katie was well aware of what Ryou thought and sighed, she knew shyness all too well. "It is called the Eye of Horus. It symbolises strenght and self- sacrifice." She said, clutching onto the symbol that her parents had given her as a going away present. "I am a little rusty as well, and should pick up my studies" she said, aiming a smile at Ryou.  
  
Ryou was shocked at how alike he and Kat were and decided to pursue this conversation. "So, you like Egypt?" He asked, hoping to have another colleague to talk with in his father's constant absence.  
  
"Yes!" Kat's face lit up. "In fact, I spent some time there." she trailed off, a look of sadness in her gray eyes. Ryou picked up on this and decided not to continue with this topic. Although shy and untalkative, Ryou was a good listener and picked up on subtle clues.  
  
"Here, let me help you up to your room." Ryou offered, picking up one of her sparse bags. He automatically assumed they would share a room, for although it was a two-story house, there were few bedrooms.  
  
"Thank you!" Kat replied, picking up a smaller bag and the last, slightly larger one.  
  
Once upstairs, Ryou helped Kat get set up. They then enjoyed an English meal, much to Kat's and Ryou's delight, for they both hadn't quite adjusted to traditional Japanese cuisine.  
  
They then went upstairs one last time and prepared for bed. Ryou took off his sweater, revealing the golden ring his father had given him two years ago. He then replaced the sweater with a long-sleeved flannel top and changed into matching pants. He wore full-body covering not only for his comfort, but mainly for covering his scars. He couldn't help but wonder about Kat's habits' he pictured her in a spaghetti strap "Princess" top or something.  
  
Ryou then laid down on the pull out bed, examaning his ring, awaiting Kat's return. Kat peeked out of a bathroom and caught a glimpse of the golden item, and then withdrew back into the room. She gasped and mouthed a "No Way!" and then decided not to mention she saw the ring. She made a loud noise, opposite of her nature, to warn Ryou of her approach.  
  
Ryou heard a loud bang and quickly hid his ring back under his nightshirt. He was surprised at Kat's attire; almost identical to his!  
  
Kat noticed, with shock, the similarities as well.  
  
"I find it very comfortable." Was her reply, but she looked down and away at this bold-faced lie. She felt it itchy and uncomfortable, but she had to wear it.  
  
"Me too." Ryou said turning away as well.  
  
Kat smiled sheepishly and crawled into her bed.  
  
"Are you ready to go to school tomorrow?" Ryou sincerely asked.  
  
"Yes, I think it might be fun. Although it will feel weird to be a freshman again. Where do you go to school?" Kat said, enjoying the small talk, something she rarely did or enjoyed.  
  
Ryou chuckled. "Japanese school systems." He let out a sigh. They were in tenth grade, equivalent to a sophmore in America, but a freshman in Japan. "Tomorrow will be my first day as well. I think it is called Domino High, and I am afraid for I know little Japanese."  
  
"I never thought of that. I guess we could help each other translate!" Kat said, with a big smile. Ryou returned the smile as he turned off the light and proceded to drift off to sleep. Kat followed suit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Ryou: At least it is picking up a bit!  
  
Nefuit: Yeppers! Now, the chapter title refers to my poem, and it means, if you can't figure it out, that Ryou, the good, is combined with Bakura, the bad.  
  
Bakura: I am not all bad!  
  
Nefuit: No one is. *cough exceptforyamimalik cough*  
  
Malik: *understood her* Right you are! *snickers*  
  
Yami Malik: What?  
  
Bakura: *snickers*  
  
Ryou: *smiles sheepishly*  
  
Please read and review! 


	3. Only one of their hearts weighing less t...

Nefuit: The chapters are getting longer and duller, but the next chapter may come as a shock to some. Others have probably figured it out already.  
  
Seto: Nefuit does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! But she does own her poem, herself, Kat, and the plot.  
  
Nefuit: What's the rush Seto?  
  
Seto: Your voice is getting annoying  
  
Nefuit: *whacks Seto on the head and smiles innocently*  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Only one of their hearts weighing less than the feather  
  
Kat woke up with a yawn, and was surprised to see her surroundings. She had forgotten about her environment change and Ryou. She whipped her head around, only to notice that Ryou was missing. Kat automatically got up and ran to the bathroom to shower and change. To her great relief, no new scars were to be found.  
  
Ryou was wide awake at least an hour earlier than Kat. He decided to let her sleep as late as possible before missing school, the time change must have taken a lot out of her. As he heard the water running, he pulled out a few eggs, flower, and other ingredients to make pancakes. His father could be heard in another room, rustling through his papers.  
  
Ryou sighed to himself, knowing that peace was sure not to last long. Ryou's first reaction to Kat was fear; fear of her getting hurt. Ryou had vowed to do all in his power to protect her, but he himself was not too strong. How would Kat first react to seeing another form magically appearing from nowhere? If she fought back, her life could be at stake. He then noticed the pancakes were burning and turned back to the task at hand.  
  
"Bye father!" Ryou yelled as he dragged the groggy Kat out the door.  
  
"Bye, Mister Bakura!" Kat managed to yelp out as she was forced into a run by a Ryou desperately tugging her arm. Kat glanced at her watch and realized why she was being dragged. Quicker than a wink, it was her that was dragging Ryou, although neither of them were very athletic, they both seemed to run at the speed of lightening. Hmmm, wonder why?  
  
They were stopped abruptly only a few blocks from Domino High School which stood against an overcast sky. A huge, shadowy figure hung before them.  
  
"Well, what do we have here? Two lovebirds in a rush to get to school on time. Well, you can forget that!" The shadow said. The lovebird comment made both of the mid-height teens blush, drop hands, and look away. Lovebirds, they had only met yesterday!  
  
Suddenly, a flying fist came out of nowhere, knocking Ryou to the ground. Instead of getting up and fighting back, Ryou had been trained to accept his punishments; even when nothing had been done.  
  
"Stop it!" Kat said, so out of her character that she surprised herself, but, unfortunately, only angered the enemy.  
  
"If you weren't a girl, you would be in worse condition then him!" The bully pointed downward toward Ryou, who suffered a black eye and bloody nose.  
  
"Well I am, you big jerk!" Kat said, once again shocking herself. She decided the only thing she could do is to insult him, for it was obvious that this bully had some moral. That was new to her. She signaled for Ryou to run, but to her fear, he only stood up and came between her and the bully, earning him a bloody lip.  
  
This gave Kat just the distraction she needed. Quicker than lightening, shyness fleeted and she took off her belt and jumped behind the bully, binding his feet together. Unfortunately, she knew this couldn't hold a bully of this size for long. Their only hope was to run for it.  
  
Kat flung herself at Ryou, jerking him roughly up and pushing him towards the school. It took Ryou a second to register what he was supposed to do but after that, Kat found it hard to keep up with the young teen. They both made it safely into the school before the bully knew what had hit him.  
  
"Thanks, Kat. I.." Ryou started to thank her.  
  
"You Baka!" Kat yelled, before realizing what she had said. She hated the look on Ryou's face even worse than what she had said. As tears welled in her eyes; tears of fear, of anger, of sadness, of joy over the past predicament she looked apologetically to Ryou and hung her head low in shame.  
  
"Kat, it is alright!" Ryou said, holding her shoulders up in an attempt to get Kat to look up. "Look, we can talk later, but now we need to find the school director's office to get out schedules."  
  
Kat sniffed and looked at Ryou with regret in her eyes. Sometimes, she was too nice, too sensitive. She decided to worry about it later and follow Ryou's words of advice. "You mean the principal?"  
  
Ryou had forgotten she was from America. "Yes." He replied as he looked around, to his dismay, all of the door signs were in Japanese. "Uh, oh."  
  
"I knew I should have taken Japanese as a second language! Instead I took Spanish!" She said, her voice lightening up some.  
  
Ryou chuckled. "Well, it made sense since you were going to live in Texas, eh?"  
  
Kat smiled and then looked around, hoping to understand some of the characters on the door. She then noticed a teacher walking through the hall and decided it was worth a shot. Ryou had the same idea.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but could you please direct us to the principal's office?" Kat asked, but to her dismay got a puzzled look. It was Ryou's turn to try.  
  
"She means, where is the school director's office?" Ryou asked hopefully. Receiving a smile from the Instructor. He couldn't help but smirk in Kat's direction, she looked defeated.  
  
"It is in that direction" The Instructor said in flawless English, much to the teen's shock.  
  
"All right. You win!" Kat said to Ryou as they headed down the hall.  
  
"Well, I owed you for back there." Ryou replied.  
  
"That isn't much of a payback!" Kat said, laughing. Ryou joined in her laughter as he opened the principal office's door, ushering Kat in.  
  
The Principal started talking to Kat and Ryou in Japanese, and the two looked at each other in defeat. The principal picked up on this quickly, however, and said, "You two don't speak in Japanese?"  
  
"No ma'am." Both teens answered slightly ashamed. After all, they did live in a place that spoke an unknown language.  
  
"S'ok!" She replied, handing them schedules. "These classes teach in English. You understand there."  
  
Kat and Ryou's faces lit up. After all, they could at least make passing grades now.  
  
"You find most everyone her speak English. You be at home. But, you better hurry, or else you be late." She finished and shooed the teens off.  
  
"What is your first class?" Ryou asked Kat, who looked down at her schedule, thankfully in English as well as Japanese.  
  
"I'm just glad I speak English instead of another language. I have math in room 201 first." Kat answered.  
  
"Me too!" Ryou said. Unfortunately, only two other classes after that matched.  
  
Ryou and Kat headed towards their math class together, only late by half a minute. Ryou politely opened the door, allowing Kat to enter first. The teacher walked over to the two new comers, introducing herself.  
  
"Class?" the young teacher asked, awaiting their attention patiently. "We have two new students, Ryou Bakura and Kat Rekhit."  
  
This statement shocked Ryou, he never asked Kat for a last name, how disrespectful of him. He then noticed the actual name. Where exactly did Kat move to Texas from? He made a mental note of this for future interrogation.  
  
The teacher pointed out the only two spare desks in the crowded schoolroom. Ryou headed towards the back, while Kat sat up front with the girls. As they both took their seats, the students began to whisper about them.  
  
The morning went pretty uneventful for Kat and Ryou since they shared no more classes. Neither of them were having in luck on the friends front; but they both fell back on the same thing, each other.  
  
Kat ran to her next class and took a seat. She wanted to get there early to save Ryou one close by, then they could proceed onto lunch together. Ryou walked in, out of breath, he had raced there to save Kat a seat. He needed to talk.  
  
"Kat, I wanted to ask you." But he was cut off by the rest of the class' entrance. He sighed and gave up, deciding to talk to her at lunch.  
  
"Look over there!" Kat said, happily. This was their free period and Kat had spotted two teens playing a game of Duel Monsters. She and Ryou got up to go watch, along with a good percentage of the class. They both watched, fascinated, as an odd looking kid defeated the tall blonde by polishing off his Flame Swordsman with a Dark Magician. The gathering crowd depleted until the only ones left were the two duelers, Ryou and Kat, and two other teens.  
  
"Oh, Hello!" The odd-looking kid noticed Ryou and Kat's presence for the first time. Ryou and Kat returned the greeting, a little shyly. "You two must be the new students everyone has been talking about. My name is Yugi, this is Honda, Jounouchi, and Anzu."  
  
Hellos where passed around and acquaintances made. Kat and Ryou both smiled inside. Maybe they would be accepted into this pleasant lot.  
  
"What are your names? Where are you two from?" Yugi asked politely.  
  
"My name is Bakura Ryou." Ryou said, using traditional Japanese name policy. "But you can call me Ryou. I just moved here from England."  
  
"My name is Kat Rekhit." Kat also answered, realizing she shouldn't have said her last name. She also forgot to state her last name first. "Please, call me Kat. I am an exchange student from the Americas. I was taken in by Ryou and his father."  
  
"Welcome to Domino High!" Jou said happily. "If anyone gives you trouble, just come to Honda and me."  
  
Ryou and Kat exchanged nervous glances. Ryou then noticed that his ring was glowing slightly under his shirt and begged for nothing to happen. He turned to Kat, who had her eyes closed and chanting. What in the world is she doing? Ryou thought.  
  
After the duel and introductions, their free period ended and Ryou and Kat headed to lunch. Both had brought their lunches to avoid the Japanese food. They took a seat at a table in a corner; Ryou's request.  
  
"Kat, I have been meaning to ask you." Ryou was once again cut off, Yugi, Jou, Honda, and Anzu walked up and asked to join them. Kat gratefully answered yes. She didn't feel like talking to Ryou about herself, not yet.  
  
"What the heck is that?" Honda said, staring at the hamburger Kat was about to take a bite into.  
  
"Really, Honda. You know what a hamburger is!" Jou said laughing. Anzu, Yugi, and Honda joined in.  
  
"Ignore me, I was just trying to throw you two off!" He then pointed at his lunch tray, which also had a hamburger on it.  
  
"Oh." Ryou and Kat answered at the same time. Maybe Japan wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
The rest of the day went by, pretty uneventful. Pretty soon classes were over and Kat met Ryou at his locker. Kat plastered on a smile, though it took some effort.  
  
"What is wrong, Kat?" Ryou asked, his voice really concerned.  
  
"It is nothing, just homesick." Kat said, trying to brighten up. "Yugi and his gang asked us to come to the game shop now. His Grandpa owns it and Yugi offered to teach us duel monsters."  
  
"Actually," Ryou said, voice lowered to a whisper, "I already know how to play, but I don't feel like it."  
  
"Me too." Kat looked down, receiving a shocked expression from Ryou. Duel Monsters hadn't made it to the US yet. They both decided to go anyways, and avoid playing.  
  
After Kat and Ryou returned home, Ryou decided to try asking one more time.  
  
"Kat?" Ryou started  
  
"I am really tired, Ryou. Can we talk later?" Kat said, climbing into her bed.  
  
"Sure." Ryou said. He decided to wait a few days before asking again.  
  
The rest of the school week went by pretty uneventful. They dealt with the average bullies, half the time Ryou pulled them out, the other half Kat, but Ryou always got banged up pretty bad. But to Kat's surprise, he never complained. Their afternoons were spent at the Turtle Game Shop with Yugi and the others, and Kat kept avoiding Ryou's questions.  
  
But this would all change very soon.  
  
Ryou: Oh! A cliffhanger! What happens next?  
  
Nefuit: You just have to wait.  
  
Ryou: Will I like it  
  
Nefuit: ...  
  
Ryou: Uh Oh!  
  
Please R&R!  
  
Oh, this poem line is the most abstract it will be. Brace yourself for a history lesson. In Ancient Egyptian religion, the soul must go to several gods and goddesses, name them, and tell them something they did not do. (IE: I did not kill anyone) After that, a god (Whacks herself on the head, I forget which) Holds the scales, weighing their heart (not the physical heart, but the soul) against the feather of truth. If their heart weighs less than the feather, the get to enjoy the afterlife. SO. This line means that Ryou is good and Bakura is bad, since his heart is heavier than the feather. 


	4. One, the embodiement of all that is good

Nefuit: Seto disappeared, so I will say it. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I do own my poem Kat, and the plot.  
  
Seto: *huff* *puff* Am I late?  
  
Nefuit: What happened to you?  
  
Seto: Mokuba let my Blue Eyes loose again.  
  
Nefuit: 0.0!  
  
One, the embodiment of all that is good.  
  
The rest of the school week went by quickly. Ryou found Friday, the last day of the week, his best chance to get Kat to talk. Ryou's father had been at a meeting in England for the past two days and was expected to return on the following day. This was the first day the two came directly home from school; not going to Yugi's and no bullies delaying them. Kat had no idea of the oncoming conversation.  
  
"Kat, please sit down. I really need to talk to you and I can't delay it anymore." Ryou pleaded. Not only did he want to learn what Kat was keeping from him, but he also needed to warn her about someone; himself.  
  
Kat was caught off guard and was ushered to a seat on the couch. Ryou sat down beside her. "First, I need to warn you." Ryou suddenly jumped up.  
  
Kat, surprised at his actions, ignoring his words, jumped up as well. "Are you all right, Ryou?" Kat asked, highly worried. Even though she had only met him six days ago, she knew this wasn't like him. That is when she noticed the eyes. Ryou's soft, innocent eyes had been replaced by harsh, cruel ones, his gentle smile by a mocking smirk, and his hair flared out. All Kat could manage was a gasp. "Ryou" slowly advanced upon her and stopped. Another figure appeared.  
  
"Kat!" The real Ryou had gone against his Yami's orders and joined the two in the living room. He knew he would pay dearly for this action. Bakura just glared at his hikari and then smirked, sending a chill down Ryou's spine.  
  
"I will deal with you later, weakling." Bakura's harsh words stung into Ryou, who was thrown aside by his counterpart.  
  
"Kat, run!" Ryou shouted from the ground. That is when he noticed Kat. She was scared, but no tears formed, nor where her feet moving. She trembled, looking at Bakura. Then it hit her.  
  
Bakura's punch to her stomach knocked her down. She could hear Ryou screaming for his Yami to stop it. She saw him block the next few blows, but a final whack on the head knocked him down to the ground, gasping for breath. She heard Ryou apologizing to her and she noticed his tears. Those tears hurt her more than any physical attack Bakura could have done.  
  
Kat just lay there, accepting the kicks to her ribs and stomach, not flinching or even wincing. This surprised Ryou, he thought she would fight back like she did on the bullies. One final hard kick from Bakura caused her to flinch, riding her long-sleeved shirt up her body, revealing several scars. All Ryou could do was gasp. Even Bakura looked shocked and he quickly retreated to the Ring. Then everything went dark to Ryou.  
  
Blurry vision was returning to Ryou, who was lying on the couch. He dismissed this and sat quickly up, looking around for Kat. Ryou was then forced to lay his head back down as everything started going dark and spinning. He fought this and looked around for Kat. All he could remember was hearing a sickening crack and seeing several scars. Who received the bone crunching blow and whose scars were revealed he could no longer remember. That is when Kat entered with a warm washcloth.  
  
Kat gently set it on Ryou's head and handed him a cup of tea. Ryou shot up again, dizziness overcoming him.  
  
"Lay down, silly." Kat calmly said. Her attitude shocked Ryou. He expected her huddled in a corner in fear, if not unconsciousness.  
  
"How long have I been out?" Ryou weakly asked, sitting up slowly this time and succeeding with no vision ailments.  
  
"Not too long, only half an hour." Kat replied, sitting down across from him, sipping her tea.  
  
"I heard a crack. Was it me?" Ryou asked, desperately hoping the answer was yes. He couldn't live with himself if he had hurt Kat. Kat smiled weakly then showed him some bandages that covered her stomach. "Oh.." Ryou trailed off.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault. It was your other's." Kat said painfully. "I think it is only a cracked rib, this has happened before and shouldn't take long to mend."  
  
Ryou stared at her in shock. Happened before? She knew about his Yami? "How." was all Kat let Ryou say.  
  
Kat walked over to him and pulled on the cord around his neck, revealing the ring. She gently removed it. "NO!" Ryou yelled. His Yami would definitely kill him now.  
  
"Hush." Kat said, revealing her own gold charm. Ryou was speechless. She then gently set her Millennium Chime next to the ring on the table. "Now we can talk without them hearing us."  
  
"But, but." Ryou couldn't seem to form words.  
  
"It is called the Millennium chime." She said, starting to explain herself as she pointed to the gold item with the symbol of eternity dangling from two hangers. "I have been living a lie.." Kat trailed off, tears starting to form. "I am so sorry!" Kat said to Ryou, who was finally starting to get some of his sense back.  
  
"That is why you gave in to my Yami.. The scars. I am so sorry!" Ryou had suddenly pieced together the puzzle.  
  
"Don't be. She's gone.." Kat trailed off, only receiving a questioning look from Ryou. Kat started crying. "I didn't want her to go." she said, shoulder's trembling.  
  
Ryou sat up on the couch and gestured for Kat to sit next to him, which she did, accepting his offer of holding her hand. Ryou tried calming Kat down, and after several minutes it had worked.  
  
"I have to share the truth of my past now. I was only in Texas a week. I have lived all my life in Egypt, my parents were Egyptologists. They were killed, but no one knows how." Kat started. Ryou's eyes lit up with understanding. That is why she looked so sad talking about Egypt. Kat started tearing up again and Ryou handed her a cold washcloth. "Thanks." Was Kat's reply.  
  
"I only went to Texas to stay with relatives, but they didn't want anything to do with me, so I had to sign up as an exchange student. I have no true home and I was forced to leave the people of my past." Kat said, trembling. Kat decided that Ryou was trustworthy and she was sick of lying so she decided to tell him everything.  
  
"Kat isn't my name." She muttered.  
  
"I know." Ryou said, this time earning a shocked look from Kat.  
  
"How." Kat started but was cut off.  
  
"Rekhit isn't American like Kat. It is Egyptian, so I had my suspicions."  
  
"Oh, well you can call me Kat if you like. But personally, I despise that name. My real name is Ianoo." Kat finished.  
  
"Sorrow. What kind of a name is that?" Ryou asked, recognizing the Egyptian word. He didn't mean to sound rude, but what parents would name their child sorrow.  
  
"I kind of like it actually. My parents didn't name me this. It was a family friend who named me after the current going ons in my homeland." Kat said.  
  
"I have to agree it is pretty. What going ons? What happened to your Yami?"  
  
Kat sighed, holding back tears. "My Yami was just like yours, abusive, hostile, and unpredictable. She got sick and faded away. I didn't want her to go.."  
  
"How can a Yami get sick, they are spirits." Ryou questioned. He understood the fact that she wanted her Yami to stay, even if she was abusive. Ryou felt the same for his, that some good laid deep within him.  
  
"I am not sure. I was going to ask around, but she faded away on the same day my family died, I was taken away before I could ask him.." Kat continued.  
  
Ryou decided not to pursue whom this "him" was. "Is there anything I can do?" Ryou asked, fearing the answer. Kat was his only true friend he ever had. He dismissed her lying, he knew it was only to protect him.  
  
"I am not sure." Kat sighed. She didn't want to let Ryou down. "The only thing I can think of is going back to Egypt and asking around." Ryou and Kat both sighed, for they both new it was impossible. Kat yelped.  
  
"What is wrong!?" Ryou questioned.  
  
Kat gingerly rubbed her rib, smiling sheepishly. "Ryou," she started "Do you have. scars? I mean is your Yami that violent?" She asked, almost positive she already knew the answer.  
  
Ryou pulled up his long sleeves to reveal mutilated arms. He then recovered them in sorrow. "I am so sorry." Kat told him, empathetically.  
  
"Oh, it is nothing!" Ryou said, smiling sheepishly. "Now I know why you won't duel, same as me, you are afraid of your Yami! But I thought she left!" Ryou said, trying to make since of all of this.  
  
"Well, she left. But she is still there. It is like she is unconscious and I just want to be sure she won't take over me when I am dueling. Better safe than sorry!" Kat replied, a small laugh ensued, followed by another yelp of pain. Ryou felt sorry for her, but he felt more sorry for her feelings about this. He could tell she was kicking herself for coming across as so weak. Ryou admired her for this; most girls would freak out, faint, or break into a sobbing heap. Kat, or Ianoo, tried to hide it. That took courage.  
  
Ryou stood up, but he quickly fell to the ground and bumped his head on the coffee table. Ianoo leaped up to grab him, but collapsed in pain. Despite their injuries, they both looked at each other and laughed. They were a pathetic lot.  
  
"Well, I guess we better order dinner in tonight!" Ryou said, still laying face flat on the floor.  
  
"And we probably better camp out downstairs as well. I don't think we could make it upstairs without killing ourselves." Ianoo added.  
  
Ryou struggled to get up and walked slowly over to the phone and telephone book while Kat struggled to stand.  
  
"I hope they speak English!" Ianoo said, finally managing to stand.  
  
"Me too!" Ryou added. "I also hope we can find something besides sushi." Ryou said, sticking out his tongue in the process. Ianoo followed suit and they both laughed, the pain becoming numb and dull. At least I have someone to suffer with, both teens thought.  
  
  
  
Ryou: At least you weren't as violent as other authors.  
  
Nefuit: Yep! And guess what? We are going on a trip.  
  
Bakura: Yay! Why did you make me so evil?  
  
Nefuit: Because you are!  
  
Bakura: Oh, Yeah. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Ianoo: *waltzes in and punches Bakura in the face*  
  
Bakura: X.X  
  
Nefuit and Ryou: Yay!  
  
Ianoo: *bows* That is for breaking my rib, you creep!  
  
Nefuit: Please R&R! 


	5. The other, the evil that is never unders...

Nefuit: *sigh* I am sick of disclaimers! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And anyone stealing my character or plot will be burned by my flame thrower! *spurts out fire in rage*  
  
Seto: I think I will stay away from her..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The other, the evil that is never understood.  
  
After a fitful rest, despite his discomfort, Ryou woke up. He couldn't be more thankful for it to be a Saturday. He then smelled a wonderful smell and walked into the kitchen. His mouth fell open as he saw the feast that Ianoo had fixed for the two of them.  
  
"Why?" Ryou asked curiously.  
  
Ianoo whipped around, surprised to see Ryou up so early. "I couldn't sleep well and needed something to do to keep my mind off." she stopped herself. She didn't want Ryou to worry about her slight injury. "Anyways, I hope you don't mind, since you normally cook. Besides, we have to pick your father up at the airport in a couple of hours, and who knows when we will get time to eat lunch."  
  
Ryou just smiled and poured them both some orange juice. "I am sorry, I never meant to hurt you."  
  
"For the last time, even though Bakura is you, he isn't. It was in no way your fault! Stop busying yourself and sit down. I don't want you to get dizzy and faint on me. I don't know the way to the airport!" Ryou was surprised she was fairing so well with a broken rib. He plopped down as Ianoo set down eggs, toast, pancakes, and bacon. She also poured a glass of tea.  
  
"Sorry, I have to have a cup of tea in the morning." Ianoo said, noticing Ryou's odd look. "I may have been born in Egypt, but I also have deep roots to England. You understand, you drink tea, right?" Ianoo asked.  
  
Ryou had never thought of her not being Egyptian of blood. "Right you are, old chap!" Ryou said, laughing, earning a groan from Ianoo before she broke down and laughed, quickly gasping. "Sorry." Ryou muttered.  
  
"Don't be! Although it may wreak my body, laughing is what heals my soul, which is far more important." Ryou was shocked at her statement. He was finding more similarities between them daily!  
  
After a filling breakfast and a long routine of getting ready, for they both had injuries to tend to, they both left for the airport, leaving their millennium items on the table. They boarded the bus, but do to a bully, quickly got off. The then resorted to walking to the airport. Luckily, they had left early. This gave them ample time to get to know each other a little better.  
  
"So, Ryou, you know some about my past, may I please hear yours?" Ianoo politely asked.  
  
"Well, my mum died when I was ten." He looked towards Ianoo who looked empathetic. "I had to care for myself, my father was always off on one of his trips and didn't want me to get hurt. He gave me the ring when I was fourteen and since then my life has been a nightmare. I didn't know how long I could hold on, my soul was breaking. Then you came along.."  
  
Ianoo blushed slightly. "Exact same here. You are the first friend I have ever had, not to mention the best."  
  
They walked the rest of the way to the airport in silence, not the uneasy one, for they both were comfortable. They arrived with Ryou only tripping and falling flat on his face once, and Ianoo collapsing from pain. They helped each other through, walking into the terminal gate leaning uncomfortably on each other's shoulders for support. They got some pretty odd looks.  
  
"Flight 216, now landing." An announcer lady's voice rang out.  
  
"That's my father's flight!" Ryou said, excitedly.  
  
After they hobbled to the gate to meet him, Ryou and Ianoo both stood up on their own. They had both decided early it be best not to worry Mister Bakura with their injuries.  
  
"I wonder how his meeting went. He didn't tell me what it was about." Ryou said, almost to himself.  
  
"We will find out soon. Look! There he is!" Ianoo said and waved to him. Ryou followed suit, but he couldn't help but notice something was wrong. Ianoo picked up on this as he got closer to the two teens.  
  
"Father, what is wrong?" Ryou asked, concerned.  
  
"We three need to talk, but let's get home first." The elder Bakura sighed. Ianoo felt a pang of new emotion; as if she belonged to Ryou's family. It was a feeling she hadn't experienced, ever. She had failed to mention to Ryou that her parents left her out all of the time.  
  
The three rode the bus home, much to Ryou's and Ianoo's relief. Ianoo whispered to Ryou to be sure to call her Kat around his father, she wasn't ready for him to know yet. Ryou obliged without argument.  
  
Once home, Ianoo fixed some tea, much to the Englishman's delight, and joined the two men in the living room. She sipped silently at her tea and watched Ryou nervously, as Ryou watched Ianoo nervously. They both glanced at the elder Bakura, who hung his head low and sighed.  
  
"I have to go away again." Ryou's father said. This statement didn't seem too odd to Ryou, so he decided to ask why.  
  
"Where, father. Why? And for how long?" Ryou asked, glancing over at Ianoo who began to set her tea down, staring hard between the two of them.  
  
"To Egypt." His father replied, causing Ianoo to accidentally drop her teacup, it clattered noisily on the table, only spilling a few drops. She apologized and cleaned up the stray drops. Ryou's father thought nothing of this, but Ryou knew why.  
  
" I don't know how long. It may be a week, it may be several years." His father sighed and stopped the conversation.  
  
"Why?!" Ryou was not going to let his father go without an explanation. His father sighed, realizing his son's determination to get an answer and decided to explain everything.  
  
"It seems Egypt is in danger." He failed to notice Ianoo's eyes widen with fear; but Ryou did and signaled for her to act normal. "An old friend of mine is calling me back. It seems that one of our other friends has been killed by a dark power." Ianoo shuddered as Ryou signaled for her to sip her tea. She did so, slowly.  
  
"Who father?" Ryou continued on.  
  
"You wouldn't know him," He glanced at Ryou then at Ianoo to find her calmly sipping her tea. "A man by the name of Ishtar." This caused Ianoo to spit the tea out of her mouth in shock.  
  
"No!" She cried loudly, breaking into sobs. Ryou sighed and put his hand on his head. Ianoo's cover had been blown.  
  
The elder Bakura, covered in tea for he dropped his cup in his lap from Ianoo's reaction, looked strangely at her. Ryou ran to his crying friend and embraced her shuddering small frame.  
  
"What.. about.. the... rest..?" She managed to say between strangled breaths. She gasped in pain from her rib; due to the sobbing and Ryou's hug. She tried to ignore the pain, but she then yelped.  
  
Ryou's father didn't respond, for he went into shock. He had no idea how Kat knew of Ishtar or why she was crying in pain. Ryou shot his dad a glance of sorrow and mouthed that he would explain later.  
  
Ryou ushered the shocked Ianoo to the couch and laid her down. She eventually fell asleep after a few hours of crying from pain and sadness. Ryou sat with her until she drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Dad, we are going with you." Ryou said, his mind made up.  
  
"No, you two must stay here and go to school." His father replied. Ryou sat down beside him.  
  
"Listen, we are going and you can't stop us." Ryou said. His father shot him an odd look. His son wasn't one to ever talk back, especially with such confidence. He wondered why he included Kat. He couldn't help but feel pride for his son standing up for himself.  
  
"Fine. On one condition, you must explain what in the world is going on!" His father said, remembering Kat's shock at the name of Ishtar.  
  
"I have no idea how she knew about your friend. She must have known him." Ryou started, earning a few odd looks from his father. He realized this wasn't going to be easy. "Kat is an orphan. Her parents were Egyptologists and she was born and raised in Egypt. She moved to Texas for a week after her parents were somehow killed, she doesn't know how, but none of her relatives wanted anything to do with her." Ryou said all this fast and took a deep breath. "Her name isn't Kat, it is Ianoo Rekhit. She wants to go back to Egypt to get some answers." Ryou didn't bother to mention her Yami, he didn't dare tell his father.  
  
His father stared at him in disbelief. After several minutes, he seemed to snap back into reality. "She seemed hurt as well. What happened."  
  
"She tripped and fell down the stairs. She thinks she cracked a rib." Ryou said, he could fluently lie now, much to his dismay, because of his Yami's beatings.  
  
"Oh." Was all the stunned father could say. "What does she mean by others?" he asked after several seconds of silence.  
  
"I don't know, we will have to ask when she wakes."  
  
Several hours passed and Ryou was busy fixing dinner. Ianoo stumbled into the kitchen, looking like a bus hit her. Ryou glanced over his shoulder, saw her and ran to her, leaving their supper unattended. Ryou helped the silent teen to a chair in the kitchen and got her a glass of cold water, which she slowly sipped at, her whole body trembling.  
  
"Father! Can you please come here?" Ryou yelled loudly, unsure of what to do to help his poor disheartened friend. The father entered the kitchen and tended to the supper, leaving his son to calm the girl.  
  
"Ianoo. Ianoo? Are you ok?" He said, trying to comfort her although it was obvious to Ryou that she was far from ok.  
  
Ianoo simply sniffled and hugged onto Ryou, sobbing onto his shoulder, despite her obvious pain. Ryou stood there, stiff as a board, by her action. He eventually melted and reassuringly hugged onto her until she could compose herself and speak.  
  
"The others. What about the others?" Ianoo asked, trembling.  
  
Ryou gave her a quizzical look.  
  
"The rest? Are they ok?" Ianoo continued. Ryou looked helplessly at her.  
  
The elder Bakura turned off the stove and came and sat down next to Ianoo.  
  
"What others? How did you know Ishtar?" He calmly asked and patiently waited for an answer. Obviously she knew him better than he did.  
  
After several minutes of silence, Ianoo looked up at him. "The others, are they alive?" she asked.  
  
Another several minutes went by, and Ianoo slowly started to come out of shock. Ryou and his father ate silently, constantly asking Ianoo if she was hungry, but she refused the food.  
  
"Come sit in the living room, it will be more comfortable." Ryou told Ianoo, abandoning his picked at supper and sat silently beside Ianoo. Ryou's father joined them, handing Ianoo a cup of hot tea in hopes of it calming her. It did.  
  
"Ishtar, he was nice." Ianoo said sadly. "But what about his children. Malik? Is he all right? I have to get to Egypt. NOW!" She said, quickly standing up, only to be pushed back down by Ryou's father. "Isis? Is she taking care of Malik? What about Shadi?" Ianoo continued as both Bakuras looked at her in surprise. Ryou hadn't the slightest idea of what she was talking about.  
  
"Shadi is the one who called me back to Egypt. Isis is fairing well, but Malik." He trailed off looking into Ianoo's sad eyes.  
  
"Malik. He has to be all right!" Ianoo suddenly stood up again, only to be pushed back down by Ryou's father.  
  
"He is physically fine, but he doesn't seem to be coping well with the loss of his father." Mister Bakura continued.  
  
"That settles it. I am going back home. Right now!" Ianoo stood up again, but was brought back down, again. "But I can help him!" she protested.  
  
"Isis and Shadi are keeping a close eye one him, he will be safe. As for returning home, you get your wish. Ryou convinced me to let you two come along." Ryou's father was interrupted.  
  
"Thank You!" Ianoo said, flinging herself at Ryou; before passing out from exhaustion and pain. Ryou and his father carried her up to bed.  
  
Nefuit: Ah! The plot thickens!  
  
Malik: Yay! I am in the story!  
  
Ryou: As a deranged teen on the brink of insanity!  
  
Malik: Same as Bakura and my Yami!  
  
Ryou: face fall 


	6. One would sacrifice himself to see his o...

Sorry for the delay, I was at my Grandma's house. Another chapter will be uploaded today as well. I fired Seto after his comment on my voice, and hired someone else.  
  
Malik: Why me?  
  
Nefuit: Because you are so much fun!  
  
Malik: Oh goody.  
  
Nefuit: Get on with it.  
  
Malik: Re, help me. *sees Nefuit's death glare* All right. Nefuit does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! But she does own Kat/Ianoo, the poem, herself, and the plot. DO NOT STEAL!  
  
Nefuit: Be nice. If you want to borrow Kat/Ianoo, e-mail me and tell me why.  
  
Malik: Why would anyone want to borrow HER?  
  
Ianoo: *kicks him* That is not a very life-long-friendish thing to say!  
  
Malik: Ow!  
  
Nefuit: On with the story!  
  
  
  
One would sacrifice himself to see his other's fall  
  
Ianoo woke up with a start, jerking to an upright position, then whimpering and laid back down. Was it true? She thought. She looked at her watch and noticed it was four in the morning; she knew she couldn't go back to sleep now. She slowly eased herself up with a sigh, and began digging through one of her bags quietly, so as not to disturb Ryou. She pulled out a big book, and started thumbing through it until she heard a noise. She stared at the figure in the doorway.  
  
Ryou slowly walked in, not aware that Ianoo was wide-awake. He lay down with a sigh; a sigh that told Ianoo he too wouldn't be going back to sleep. She reached over and turned on the light.  
  
"Wha! Who's there! Go away, no more!" Ryou nearly screamed. Ianoo pounced on him and covered his mouth.  
  
"Do you want to wake up your father?" Ianoo harshly asked, crawling painfully to the door and shutting it tight.  
  
"Lock it, please!" Ryou whined. This shocked Ianoo who did what he said.  
  
"What in the name of Re happened to you?" Ianoo asked the cowering Ryou. Obviously he wasn't completely awake.  
  
Ryou sat up and apologized then noticed Ianoo's stares. Ryou's nightshirt's sleeve was doused in blood. "Ryou!" Ianoo said loudly, shocking him. "Are you all right?" That was the understatement of the year.  
  
"You did lock it, didn't you?' Ryou asked pleadingly. "He is just outside. Bakura chose this time to get back at me for my insolence. He slashed my arm." Ianoo nodded sadly, this was all her fault.  
  
"I am sorry Ryou, this is all my fault." She jumped up, rolling Ryou's sleeve up to examine the gash. Ryou winced and quickly apologized for his action. "Don't apologize, the wound is deep and still bleeding." Ianoo ran to another one of her bags and brought out bandages. "I always keep these handy in case my Yami returns." She explained, wrapping Ryou's wound.  
  
"Thanks." Ryou replied gratefully. The pressure relieved the pain. "Sorry I woke you."  
  
"Quite the contrary, I was just." she trailed off and picked up her book. "It is all I have left. Do you care to see?" Ianoo asked Ryou, willing to share the remainder of her past with him. "I doubt either of us will be able to sleep now." Ryou nodded in agreement.  
  
Ianoo patted the bed beside her and Ryou joined her. He watched as she flipped through page upon page of photos, short diary entries, and poems. Ianoo pointed out Malik at the age of four playing in the sand with Ianoo, the same age. She also showed Malik at the age of ten, and then one last shot of all the Ishtars, Rekhits, and a mysterious figure in a turban which Ianoo pointed out to be Shadi, the one who gave her her name.  
  
"At least now I can recognize them." Ryou said. Ianoo sighed and hung her head low.  
  
"I am afraid that I can't." Ryou gave Ianoo a weird look. "The more you know someone, the more you can tell when something is wrong." She explained, getting an expression from Ryou showing that he understood.  
  
A certain poem caught Ryou's attention.  
  
"Two opposing forces, wielded together." He started to read aloud. Ianoo closed the book.  
  
"Only one of their hearts weighing less than the feather." Ianoo finished the first couplet. Ryou looked at her oddly. "I memorized it, trying to make sense of it. Shadi passed it down to me."  
  
"Oh." Was all Ryou could say. Ianoo re-opened the book and handed it to Ryou. He asked many questions about the photographs and Ianoo explained every single one. Ryou was grateful to have a friend that spoke about a troubling past so freely to him. He would do the same for her, but not much had happened to him that she didn't already know.  
  
The two had fun trying to decipher some of the hieroglyphs, which happened to be boring phrases. They laughed at this; spending ten minutes on one line and getting some already known history lesson. Once finished with the thick black book, it was six. They decided, upon hearing Ryou's father get up, it was safe to venture downstairs. They were both already dressed and decided to pack their bags before going down. So by the time they got to making their tea, it was forty-five after six.  
  
"Hey you two. We leave at nine. Do you think you can be ready by that time?" Ryou's father asked. Ryou and Ianoo looked at each other and snickered to themselves. "Yes sir!" They both answered at the same time. "I swear, you two have only known each other for a week and you are already acting as if it were a lifetime!" The two teens glanced at each other, both realizing that they felt they had already known each other for longer than a lifetime.  
  
After drinking their tea, Ryou started breakfast while Ianoo decided to harass Ryou's father some more with her questions. "So, why is Egypt in trouble?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand." Mr. Bakura looked at Ianoo, who had a just-try- me look on her face. Ryou's father sighed, giving in. "Something about some dark magic; a shadow game. Frankly, I think Shadi is going off the deep end." Ianoo glared at him for this comment.  
  
"Ok, then. How do you know the Ishtars?" He asked, returning the question. Ianoo looked down.  
  
"My parents loved me, but they neglected me. The Ishtars were like my family. Although, close before I left, Ishtar. changed. I worried about Malik then too." She said, breaking for a breath of air and sip of tea. "I grew up with Malik, our ages were only weeks apart. We would romp and play with Isis keeping a vigilant watch, but eventually she would join us, since she was only five years older than Malik. My Re! That means she is over twenty now!" She stopped for a second.  
  
"But didn't you see her only a month ago?" Ryou was listening in on their conversation.  
  
Ianoo turned away to regain her composure and wipe away the forming tears. "For some odd reason, the Ishtar's became reclusive. The last time I saw Malik was when I was thirteen, making Isis only seventeen."  
  
"When the Ishtars abandoned me, Shadi often kept watch over me. I never understood him too well, he is mysterious and speaks in cryptic sentences. Only thinking back on him can I understand his words. Although not the best parent, he was very loyal and true, almost like a guardian for me." Ianoo couldn't help it, she started to cry.  
  
"Ianoo. What is wrong?" Ryou asked, grabbing her shoulders and looking into her watery eyes.  
  
"Nothing." She said wiping her eyes. Bakura looked at her hard and she knew she couldn't avoid it. "Malik was like a brother to me, who was suddenly stolen away. I worry."  
  
"Well, if things go correctly, you can see him by tomorrow." Ryou's father explained. This cheered Ianoo up right away, and she set the table for breakfast.  
  
After eating, Ryou's father got up to pack, and suggested the teens did the same. Ryou and Ianoo ran upstairs and returned seconds later with their bags. Mr. Bakura didn't even have time to leave the table.  
  
"It is a long story." They both explained simultaneously, laughed, and plopped down on the couch. By now it was eight, and Ianoo just remembered their friends.  
  
"Yugi!" She said suddenly. Ryou gave her an odd look; but Ianoo just pulled him to his feet and dragged him from the house.  
  
"We'll be right back, Mister Bakura!" Ianoo yelled as she slammed the door.  
  
"Just be back before nine!" Ryou's father's words echoed through the empty house.  
  
Nefuit: I stopped here because I realized there wouldn't be enough chapters for my poem lines, and that it would be well over 15 pages on Word. Did you know I printed this story out and so far it is twenty-seven pages long?  
  
Ryou: Wow!  
  
Malik: And I am just now getting here?  
  
Ianoo: Yes, Malik-kun. Now, will you be nice?  
  
Malik: No. *sees evil death glare* I mean, yes, of course. You know, everyone thinks I am insane. The directors made me, so Nefuit decided to let my real personality show.  
  
Nefuit: And that, will be a mistake.  
  
Ryou: Please R&R! For me? *Big puppy dog eyes and "the lip"  
  
Ianoo: Knock it of, Ryou. That is sickening.  
  
Malik: For once I agree with four-eyes. Ianoo: Why you little. Ryou: Until next time! *he stares at the huge dust-cloud fight.* 


	7. The other hoping to bring the world into...

PLEASE! If you know how to allow people who are not members of ff.net sign reviews, I would be very grateful if you would inform me.  
  
Nefuit: *glares at Malik*  
  
Malik: What did I do now?  
  
Ryou: If I were you, I wouldn't talk to her that way..  
  
Malik: And why not?  
  
Ryou: *Pulls out a wallet photo of Yami Bakura and Yami Malik at a tea party* She forced them to do this for talking back.  
  
Malik: They wouldn't give in that easily, what was the catch?  
  
Ianoo: *pulling out another wallet sized photo* Because of this! *Shows a picture of both Yami's cuddling with teddy bears they stole from Yugi and sucking their thumbs*  
  
Malik: *snickers* Where can I get copies? Black mail, that is my style! I have a greater respect for you now!  
  
Nefuit: Peachy.  
  
Yugi: Those teddies are mine!  
  
Malik: Nefuit does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (under his breath: Thank Re!) however she does own Kat/Ianoo, her poem, and her plot.  
  
The other hoping to bring the world into a brawl  
  
"Where are you going?" Ryou gasped as he stumbled along side Ianoo.  
  
"We have to tell Yugi we will be out of school for a while!" Ianoo explained, slowing down in front of the Turtle Game Shop.  
  
"We could have just used the phone." Ryou mumbled.  
  
"But that would be so impersonal!" Ianoo shot back as she opened the door and hurriedly shoved Ryou in, knocking him face flat on the floor. That seemed to happen a lot.  
  
"Oh, my deepest apologies Ryou. I just don't want to miss our flight." Ianoo sincerely said as she extended her hand to help Ryou up. Ryou grabbed it and just smirked slyly and jerked her down with him.  
  
Ianoo realized this as she fell and made sure she fell on top of the teen. His Yami was starting to have a visible influence on him. Both teens gasped in pain, looked at each other, and started laughing.  
  
"Kids these days." A puzzled Yugi's Grampa sighed, restocking shelves.  
  
"What the-" Yugi said, dropping a box of gaming cards on his foot at the sight of two teens in a mangled heap, obviously in pain; yet laughing.  
  
"Yugi! How many times do I have to tell you to be careful with the merchandise!" Grampa scolded. Yugi ignored him and ran confusedly to the two on the floor. He then offered them his hand, and Ryou again smirked.  
  
"No Yugi!" Ianoo yelped. But it was too late. Yugi joined the heap on the floor, shocked at the two's behavior.  
  
Before any of them could get to their feet, they heard a voice.  
  
"We're here Yug!" Jou called out, quickly walking through the Game Shop's doors.  
  
"Look out Jou!" Ianoo yelled. But it was once again too late. Jou tripped and joined the heap as well as the trailing Anzu and Honda. Ianoo cried out from the pressure on her rib.  
  
"Please, everyone get up!" Ryou said in a panic.  
  
Jou Anzu and Honda happily obliged and hopped up with ease. Jou then pulled a stunned Yugi up and Ryou jumped up in panic mode.  
  
"Ianoo! Are you all right?" Ryou looked down at his friend who was twitching and did the only thing he could think of. Ryou bent down and gently lifted her, preparing to carry her to the hospital.  
  
"Ianoo? Who the heck is Ianoo?" Honda asked, highly confused. Ryou ignored his friend's question.  
  
"You Baka." Ianoo said softly, only a small hint of discomfort in her voice. "I CAN stand." Ryou gently set his friend down in relief. He new she was only joking. Sometimes she even called him "Bakaura" just to annoy him; it usually worked. Ryou was overcome by dizziness and started to fall from the concussion his Yami had left him.  
  
Ianoo caught Ryou and gently set him into a near by chair. He quickly recovered. Over the ten-minute antics, Yugi and the others stared at them, not knowing what to think. Ianoo caught their glances.  
  
"It's a long story." She sighed, not wanting to explain.  
  
"Well, we have plenty of time." Anzu said.  
  
"Sorry to say, we don't." Ianoo replied, receiving quizzical glances.  
  
"We are leaving in." Ryou stopped to check his watch, "twenty minutes for the airport." He now stood, but Ianoo forced him down. He glared at her, but got a warning look back from the worried friend.  
  
"Back up. We find you two gasping in pain on the floor, yet laughing maniacally. I can tell your injuries are serious and Ryou is talking about some non-existent person called Ianoo. Now you are leaving?" A highly, some unknown emotion, Yugi summed up his little known information.  
  
"I am Ianoo." Ianoo stated.  
  
"No, you told us you were Kat." Honda said.  
  
"You nimrod! That must not be her real name!" Jou said, surprising the others with his insight.  
  
Ianoo sighed, preparing for a long explanation. "We don't have the time, Ianoo." Ryou had noticed her oncoming speech and blocked it, to Ianoo's delight.  
  
"The basics are that me and Ianoo have slight injuries and we are leaving to go to Egypt." Obviously Ryou's sentences were ran together; leaving the others to wonder why they couldn't just get their injuries mended in a hospital in Japan.  
  
"I will write often, explaining the details. I don't know how long it will be before we return!" Ianoo yelled out as Ryou literally dragged her off; leaving their friends staring strangely at them.  
  
"What just happened?" Anzu asked, breaking the silence. Everyone else just shrugged.  
  
"Really, Ryou, if you don't slow down, you are sure to faint. You dolt!" Ianoo gasped, adding the dolt in to get his attention. Unfortunately all he did was shoot her a warning glance and speed up. Ianoo glanced at her watch and saw why, it was seven after nine.  
  
"Father..Will.Kill..Me." Was all Ryou could manage through heavy breaths.  
  
As the house came into view, the two noticed Ryou's father loading up the car. Luckily, he didn't notice their tardiness.  
  
"Ah, just in time! Hop in." The two teens did as they were told. They reached the airport and boarded their flight.  
  
Considering Ianoo and Ryou were terrified of heights, the flight went fairly well. Both of the picky teens rejected their airplane food, getting a sigh from Mister Bakura who had grown accustomed to it. The plane landed after several hours of chatting and napping; the chatting between the sixteen-year-olds and all the napping done by a snoring elder Bakura. Ryou and Ianoo laughed at this and the annoyed stares of the other passengers.  
  
Once off the flight, the father quickly pulled his son and Ianoo aside into a dark corner.  
  
"Listen, this is very important. I want you two to stick together at all times, no matter what." He looked at Ianoo and continued. "The attitude of most Egyptians has changed over the past month, and even seemingly old friends may very well be new enemies. I trust you to choose your decisions wisely, Kat." Ryou's father finished; he still called her Kat. He then shooed them off to explore while he attended to some business.  
  
"Now what?" Ryou asked, completely lost amongst the crowded, complex streets of Cairo.  
  
"If you don't mind," Ianoo said, tugging at Ryou, "I have a certain Egyptian to find." Ianoo smiled happily, her first real smile that Ryou had ever witnessed.  
  
Nefuit: Sorry for it's shortness, but I had a perfect stopping point so I took up the offer.  
  
I am trying to make this story more believable by following the anime and manga a bit, and I want to apologize for the alterations made, even though I have heard no complaints. Malik's father was killed when he was ten, not sixteen. Although he had the rod at that time which makes no sense since it should have still be locked in the wall, along with Pegasus' eye. Why? Yugi didn't solve the puzzle until he was sixteen or so; a freshman at a Japanese school. The items were locked into a wall guarded by Shadi until the completed puzzle unlocked them. See what I mean?  
  
Ryou: How confusing.  
  
Nefuit: I know. Ignore me.  
  
Malik: No problem. *catches Nefuit's death glare* I seem to get that a lot.  
  
Ryou: Please R&R! 


	8. One, the storm, the shadow, the void

Nefuit: Now, the moment you have all been waiting for.  
  
Malik: Me!  
  
Ryou: Great. *sarcasm*  
  
Ianoo: *steals Malik's rod*  
  
Malik: Hey, Give that back, Sorrow! *he chases after her*  
  
Ianoo: *knocks Malik unconscious with the rod* NEVER call me that again!  
  
Malik: Look at the birdies!  
  
Nefuit: Ouch! That's gotta hurt.  
  
Ryou: *holding up a disclaimer sign that says Nefuit doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!* They really are best friends, they just express it oddly.  
  
One, the storm, the thunder, the void  
  
Ianoo proceeded to drag Ryou throughout the bazaar, dodging booths and hurriedly looking for something. Ryou admired her street smarts, but then again she had grown up there. Suddenly, the narrow street opened up to a wide one that was void of booths and people. Ryou kept walking, but Ianoo pulled him back.  
  
"Just wait her a sec." She told Ryou, gently holding his arm back. A rumbling was heard. Ryou looked worried as he saw a blur quickly pass them. "There he is!"  
  
"Who?" Ryou asked, wondering how she could know what that thing was, since it passed by so quickly.  
  
"Malik! Follow me!" Ianoo said, once again running through streets. She stopped at the entrance to yet another. "Good. He still stops there." She said, as Malik pulled over on his motorbike. "Just stay here. I am going to sneak up on him!"  
  
"But your rib!" Ryou said, concerned.  
  
"Just stay here. I don't care if I hurt it worse, I haven't seen him for four years!" Ianoo said with a determined tone. Ryou didn't argue.  
  
Ianoo slowly sneaked up on the tough-looking motorbiker. She couldn't help but notice the change in his general aura in those long four years. No matter, she got within a foot of him before tackling him, knocking them both to the ground and the motorbike on top of them. Ryou gasped at the mangled heap and was about to advance to assess the damages when he heard a soft, gentle voice.  
  
"Malik! How many times have I told you to be careful on that thing! Really, I thought you would have learned to ignore him!" A lovely young woman chuckled as she slowly advanced. When she moved into view, however, her attitude quickly changed. "Stop it!" she cried.  
  
Malik had turned his rod into a dagger and placed it threateningly under Ianoo's throat. He didn't even bother to see who his hostage was.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit, Malik! Still as paranoid as ever!" Ianoo said, not the least bit swayed by his action. Ryou was starting to panic, but he decided to stay put for a second as Ianoo had told him to do.  
  
"Malik! Put down your knife!" The woman said in a scolding tone. Malik just glared.  
  
"Yes, Malik. Listen to Isis!" Ianoo said, knowing that that statement would shock him into submission.  
  
"What the-" Malik said as he agily hopped to his feet. "How did you know my sister's name? How did you know MY name?" Ryou took this time to dash over to his fallen friend, sensing that whatever immediate danger had passed.  
  
"Ianoo! Are you all right! Your rib, is it ok?" A worried Ryou ran over, grazing against Malik as he then hoisted up the motorbike and set it gently against a wall. Ryou then extended a hand out to Ianoo whom just smiled, and pulled Ryou to the ground.  
  
"Ah, sweet revenge!" Ianoo laughed, reassuring the chuckling Ryou that she was all right. Malik and Isis just stared.  
  
"Ianoo? Is that really you?" Isis said, the truth of the situation finally starting to sink in. She ran over and hoisted her long lost friend up, as Malik helped the unknown snow-haired boy to his feet. Isis embraced Ianoo in a hug, and Ianoo returned it before gasping in pain.  
  
"What's wrong?" Isis said, holding onto Ianoo's shoulders.  
  
"It's nothing." Ianoo said, and ran over to Malik and gave him a small hug. Malik was still shocked and let his rod clutter noisily to the street. Ianoo then backed away and gave him an odd look.  
  
"Oh, Isis, Malik, this is my dear friend Ryou Bakura." Ryou blushed slightly and shook hands with Isis and Malik.  
  
"Oh, no, not again." Malik groaned, but before anyone could question this, a Yami Malik emerged from the rod.  
  
"What the-" Ryou started as a smirking Bakura appeared beside him, shoving poor Ryou to the ground. Ianoo protested and Bakura waltzed over and punched her in her rib. He then continued to Yami Malik, knocking over Malik and Isis on the way. Isis humphed and muttered about the stupid ancient spirits in her native tongue, getting a warning look from the two Yamis.  
  
"Long time no see, dear friend." Bakura said coolly to the other, then pushed him to the ground. Yami Malik hopped up and pushed Bakura to the ground. Bakura crawled up and they both started laughing as they shook hands.  
  
"Sharma! Dear Khaber." Yami Malik returned, mixing his two languages together. Ryou looked puzzled so Ianoo clued him in.  
  
"Sharma is standard greeting and khaber is friend." She said.  
  
"Silence, you foolish mortal. Have I not taught you your lesson?" Bakura said. Ianoo automatically rubbed her rib and Malik and Isis noticed this in shock. Yami Malik is insane, but not that mean, Malik thought. At least that he knew of.  
  
"What have you been doing with yourself lately?" The tomb robber asked his ancient accomplice. Yami Malik smirked, thinking of his daily pranks.  
  
"Oh, I get tired of my other riding that noisy beast everyday, so I pop out in front of him, causing him to crash. He has fallen for it twice-" Yami Malik was cut off by Bakura.  
  
"You think he would have learned the first time." Bakura smirked.  
  
"today." Yami Malik finished his sentence. Malik just blushed as Ianoo giggled. That must have been why Isis wasn't concerned about Malik's crash. "He doesn't realize it's me I guess, and even if he hit me, it wouldn't hurt since I am not truly alive." Malik's other finished. "What have you been up to?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." Bakura answered, sending a death glare towards Ryou and Ianoo. "Care to go for a walk?" The three teens and young woman stared in awe as the two Yami's walked away, quickly disappearing into the crowded streets.  
  
"Well that was a little unnerving." Ryou replied, pulling himself off the ground.  
  
"I can agree to that. They must go a long way back." Ianoo replied, accepting Malik's strong grip that pulled her to an upright position. "Thanks" she mumbled as she dusted off the sand that had collected on her sweater. "Stupid rib, I hate relying on people so."  
  
"This has to be the first time I ever wished I wasn't cursed to long- sleeves. It must be over one hundred and ten degrees!" Ryou muttered. Ianoo nodded and caught the odd looks from her friends.  
  
"We can go shopping?" Isis suggested happily. "Besides, you two look really out of place in that wardrobe. Now is not the time to stand out, it is better to blend in." Ianoo and Ryou glanced at their clothes and agreed.  
  
"Sure! That would be fun. I do miss my old clothes." Ianoo said, and noticed Ryou looking rather sad. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know if I can take all the fabric!" Ryou said. Isis and Malik just laughed before Malik pointed to his clothes.  
  
"Not everyone wears the traditional robes. Just lighter colors that aren't sweaters." Malik chuckled as Ryou blushed. Ianoo couldn't see what Ryou's father meant by him not taking the news of his father's death well. He seemed perfectly fine! It was just his Yami that was insane.  
  
The foursome walked through the streets, viewing each booth as they walked along. Ianoo had already found an outfit that fit her perfectly in the first five minutes. Isis had also insisted in getting her a gold headpiece in which her name was inscribed in hieroglyphs along with the eye of Horus symbol and several Ankhs. Malik had found yet another gold band and added it to his arm passionately. Isis had also found a new headpiece that matched her white dress. Only Ryou had no luck.  
  
"Really, guys. I think I will be fine in what I am wearing!" Ryou insisted as he rejected yet another long robe.  
  
"Nonsense." Isis replied.  
  
"Wait. Oh, this will be too good!" Ianoo laughed, telling Malik her plan. They both snickered deviously.  
  
"Uh, Oh! I like the old Ianoo better." Ryou said, fearing what they were plotting to do to him.  
  
After several minutes, Ryou emerged from a dressing room. Isis couldn't help it; she burst out laughing along with Ianoo's snickers. Malik was literally rolling on the dusty ground in hysterics. Ryou blushed and muttered a threat aimed at Ianoo.  
  
"You. Look. Ridiculous!" Malik gasped.  
  
"Actually, you quite resemble Shadi." Isis added, calming her giggles down.  
  
Ryou blushed ferociously. Ianoo had forced him into long, loose robes that trailed the ground, but the funniest part was the turban they had wrapped around his head, his white hair couldn't be kept in it, so stray locks were falling all over. "I am going to kill you Ianoo!" Ryou yelled through gritted teeth.  
  
"Temper, temper!" Ianoo tutted.  
  
"Hold up!" Malik said as he shot several snaps from a camera he always kept with him for times like these.  
  
"Malik! That wasn't very nice!" Isis said. "Can I have a copy?" she whispered into her brother's ear.  
  
After Ryou got into his normal clothes, they scanned the other booths for a while. Ryou finally found an ensemble of a white shirt, long sleeved of course and light beige loose pants. He bluntly refused to wear a turban or any other headpiece for that matter; he would never after the past event.  
  
The four teens continued to shop for a while, Isis buying Ryou a gorgeous gold Ankh on a silver chain to make up for her younger brother and Ianoo's prank. Ryou begged her not to, saying it wasn't necessary, but Isis wouldn't stand for it and he finally gave in. They stopped for lunch, to Ryou's delight nothing foreign.  
  
"Pizza has got to be the best thing in the world!" Ianoo said happily as she took a bite. Ryou joined in and Isis tried a slice as well.  
  
"This stuff is good!" Isis exclaimed. Malik looked at her suspiciously and just sniffed his slice.  
  
"Don't be such a baby Malik! It is good, trust me!" Ianoo coaxed him to try the new food. He had always ate the Egyptian meals prepared by his cooks and never tasted more modern food. He had known Ianoo all his life and would trust his life in her hands, so he took a bite.  
  
"GAH!" Malik screamed, dropping the piece. People all over turned at him and stared. Ryou was shocked and Ianoo had a puzzled look on her face. Malik blushed. "I burned the roof of my mouth." Isis laughed and the other two teens sighed in relief.  
  
After lunch, they began to wander around once more. They turned onto a small alley and walked right into a tall, dark, mysterious figure.  
  
Ryou: Yet another cliffhanger!  
  
Nefuit: Yep! I wish I could get more reviews, but then again, I am writing this because I have to.  
  
Ianoo: huh?  
  
Nefuit: Fellow authors and authoresses understand; sometimes you just gotta write a story.  
  
Malik: Look at the pretty birdies!  
  
Nefuit: He is still out of it?  
  
Ianoo: No.  
  
Malik: Oh, look, a butterfly! *frolicks after it* 


	9. The destruction of his other would have ...

Nefuit: *agily dodges various objects being thrown at her, then she gets hit* *unconcious*  
  
Ryou: Nefuit-san? Dijobou desu ka? Are you alright?  
  
Nefuit: *still out*  
  
Yami Bakura: *smirks*  
  
Ianoo: You Baka! *knocks Bakura out*  
  
Nefuit: *regains conciousness* Sorry for the delay on the updates, I just returned to school and my 4 college classes and 3 honors are weighing me down, not to mention studying Japanese and Egyptian and drawing anime in my spare time. I won't let this story rot and I am planning on a sequel, but I may not be able to update often, so if you want me to e-mail you when I update, simply put your e-mail into your review  
  
White Angel and I can't be the only one with all the homework, so all you high school students out there should be empathetic and kind, don't complain about the lack of updates too much.  
  
Seto: Nefuit doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Nefuit: Wow, aren't you punctual!  
  
Seto: Who could blame me, I didn't want to listen to one of your rants.  
  
Nefuit: -_-u  
  
  
  
The destruction of his other would have enjoyed  
  
Ianoo sucked in her breath and held it along with the three others as the shadow hung before them. They stayed, huddled up with the boys in front of the ladies; they had jumped there from instinct. They breathed in slow raspy breaths as the shadow hovered, for several minutes. A hand then came flying out from the shadow; the same thought flew to everyone's minds, Bakrua.  
  
As Malik and Isis let out a small shriek and Ianoo and Ryou's faces fell to sorrow and depresion; the hand abruptly came to a halt and fell back to the shadows. All four looked up towards the darkness; confusion written among all of their faces; Malik still shaking violently as Ianoo clung to his arm for protection and a futile attempt to calm him.  
  
A foot emerged from the shadows, then another, then two arms and the rest of the body. Ianoo gasped at who she saw standing there and Ryou shot her a curious glance. Malik and Isis just sighed from relief; Malik instantly turning red from Ianoo's grip and stopped shaking.  
  
"What are you four doing her?" A strong, ancient voice asked accusingly. He certainly didn't expect an answer, and he didn't get one. Instead he got an action that thoroughly caught him off-guard. Malik and Isis plopped to the ground, relieved, Ryou stood, still hunched over, with an odd look upon his face before he stood fully upright. Ianoo, on the other hand, ran to the figure and threw her arms around it, the light-clothed person just stiff as a board, not knowing how to respond. Eventually he melted and returned the hug, before gently pulling the teen away.  
  
"Mistress Rekhit. You have only been absent for a month, yet you have changed; into a lovely young lady. But still, you shouldn't be here, especially you." The character shot a glance at Ryou as he said the last remark. Ianoo blushed from his comments and backed away, helping Malik and Isis to their feet. The character picked up Malik's rod and handed it to him. "Please keep a better grip on this, master Ishtar."  
  
Malik blushed as he accepted the rod. Isis fidgeted with the necklace around her neck, the Millenium Tauk. Ryou automatically clasped his chest; which under all the fabric laid the ring. Ianoo followed suit, but with a pained look on her face.  
  
The man noticed this, but decided to say nothing until they were in private quarters. He then sensed something else amiss. "Where are the other two spirits?"  
  
"Ummm, well, sir, Bakura popped out and greeted another Yami that resembled Malik. They then shoved each other and left for a walk." Ryou said, stumbling on his words. The man hid a chuckle.  
  
"There is no need to fear me, Ryou Bakura." Ryou glanced at him, wondering how he knew his name. It then dawned on him who this man was.  
  
"Yes, yes. I see the recognition in your eyes, young Bakura. I am who you think I am." The man said. "Come now, we must go quickly to meet your father. We have urgent business to discuss. You will be staying with me and the Ishtars for the time being." Ever since the elder Ishtar's death, Malik and Isis moved from their dark underground home. The memories were too painful for Isis, and poor Malik didn't remember a thing.  
  
As the three walked on, Ianoo fell behind to walk besides the man in long robes.  
  
"Shadi, I missed you so." Ianoo said, looking up at the tall man.  
  
"Ah, well. I." Shadi muttered. Ianoo didn't need to hear it, she felt her feeling was mutual.  
  
"I also have an issue I have been needing to discuss with you." Ianoo continued. Shadi glanced at her quickly then looked back at the ground.  
  
"I know, but not now child. I know your worries and will explain what little I know later." Shadi said, continuing along silently. Up ahead, the other three chatting teens and young adults stopped.  
  
"Ianoo, Mr. Shadi, are you coming or not?" Ryou asked as he patienlty waited for them to catch up. Shadi cringed at the Mr. and Ryou made a mental note to just call him Shadi. Ianoo ran to the group and Shadi quickened his pace. He then took the head of the line and led the other four to a huge building; Ryou was the only one to quickly draw in a breath at the size, the other three already knew.  
  
Once inside the huge, monstrous building, Shadi lead them through a maze of halls until he stopped in front of a door covered in hieroglyphics. Ianoo and Ryou didn't have time to translate them, however, as Shadi opened the door and ushered the four in. Ryou recognized his father there, along with two other adult males he didn't recognize, though one looked vaguely familiar. He then gasped; along with Ianoo at the last person sitting on the couch with his legs crossed.  
  
Nefuit: I am sorry! *dodges more thrown objects, gets knocked out again*  
  
Ryou: De Ja vu.. I won't even ask..  
  
Nefuit: *pops back up* I am sorry it is so short and a cliffie, but it was a perfect ending point! I'll give you a clue, you have seen this person before.  
  
Seto: That won't help any!  
  
Nefuit: Go away! How would you know? Ok, you have seen him in this fic before.  
  
Seto: That still doesn't help *gets knocked out by Ryou and Ianoo*  
  
Nefuit: *stares dumbstruck as Ianoo and Ryou hide the frying pan and smile innocently* Ok...  
  
Malik: Am I late for the closing?  
  
Mina-san (everyone): *sweatdrop* 


	10. The other, the light, the young at heart

Nefuit: Okie Dokies, lots of notes here, and I appropriatly tied Seto in a straight jacket and duct taped his mouth shut until I am done.  
  
1. I know, I know, too many cliffies, too short, completely out of my writing style (which is a good thing unless you are one who likes to read stories similar to the ones assigned in High School; deep meanings and hard vocab that I don't even know; I must be possessed when I write.), out of characterness, out of the story plot, VERY slow.. At least I aknowledge these things. Besides, the cliffies keep people coming back..  
  
2. Junior year is BRUTAL! My art has me so stressed out, along with my AP English and AP Chemistry, on top of which I am working on a manga, learning anime thoroughly, learning Ancient Egyptian language and culture, learning Japanese, writing a novel, this story, another story, and several poems, this is just to name a few out of school activities.  
  
3. My goals are to finish this story and write a sequel. I already have it planned *grins* I will probably update this once a week.  
  
Ryou: *walks in and looks up* WOW! That has to be the most words I have ever seen!  
  
Ianoo: Yeah! It is longer than the story itself!  
  
Bakura: Yeah right! Nothing is longer than this tortuous, boring, slow.  
  
Nefuit: *knocks out the jabbering Bakura* OMG! I forgot about Seto! I hope he can still breath! *Unties Seto*  
  
Seto: I am going to sue you...  
  
Nefuit: *knocks out Seto with the frying pan she borrowed from Ryou and Ianoo*  
  
Ryou: Nefuit does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Nefuit: *faints when she realizes how many reviews she has got*  
  
Bakura: *comes out of it* Oh great, just what we need, an authoress with a swelled head!  
  
Ianoo: Look whos talking!  
  
Ryou: ENOUGH!  
  
Mina-san: *sweatdrops and is silent*  
  
Ryou: *smiles sweetly* On with the show!  
  
  
  
The other, the light, the young at heart  
  
Malik and Isis calmly walked into the large, oval shaped room and took their seats on a couch. Shadi urged Ryou and Ianoo to follow as he walked in and sat in a chair, leaning forward and resting his head on his hands which were on his knees, a spaceless look of deep thought absorbing his face.  
  
Ianoo tilted her head in puzzlement; that man looked so familiar. She cautiously walked in and sat on the floor between Malik and Shadi's chosen seating rather than sitting next to one of the bussinessmen. She glanced at Ryou who stood stunned, leaning against the door frame. Ianoo urged him in, but he stood dazed and unresponsive. Finally he choked out a word.  
  
"K...S...Kai..Seto!?" Ryou stuttered.  
  
"Oh!" Ianoo couldn't help but blurt out, but no one noticed. He looked so familiar because she had seen him in one of her classes. Wait a second, Ryou was new as well! How could he have known him.  
  
"Hello, Bakura Ryou." Seto Kaiba aknowledged his presence. He nodded his head and politely patted at a seat between him and his father.  
  
Ryou, finally snapping partially out of his dazed stupor, walked drunk-like to the seat and plopped down unrefindly.  
  
Everyone sat there trying to gather and sort their various thoughts but to no avail. Finally, completely out of character, Ryou broke the silence.  
  
"Seto..." Ryou trailed, contemplating what he was trying to say.  
  
"Hmm?!" was Seto's reply as he turned slowly to look at Ryou intensly.  
  
"I was wondering.." Ryou attempted again, he was never good at qords. Seto just stared questioningly at him.  
  
"He wants to know why you "grace us" with your presence." A voice sneered, dripping with sarcasm.  
  
All the heads whipped towards the door, some almost painfully fast. The reactions varied from Shadi's glare, to Ianoo and Malik's shudder, Ianoo grabbing Malik's hand to protect him and ease her own mind. Ryou's father did a double take as Ryou stared at the silouhette, all fear gone.  
  
"What the!?" Ryou's father yelled out as he quickly stood up and glanced down at his son to the tall thin figure and back. He stared back and forth for several seconds until Ianoo calmly stood up and nodded an apology towards everyone who understood what was going on.  
  
"It's a long story, Mr. Bakura." Ianoo said, placing a hand on the tense man's shoulder and gently pushing him back to his seat. She returned to her seat glaring at her tormenter, instinctly grasping her rib.  
  
"Aw, what's wrong everyone?" Another voice mocked, appearing besides the first.  
  
"Oh, great." Malik said annoyed, placing his hand on his head from an instant headache. "Just what we nee."  
  
"Actually, you are correct Master Ishctar." Shadi said, standing tensly up, towerig overhead. Malik gave him a questioning look. Shadi walked stifly and swiftly over to the two and ushered them in, showing them to their seats. One plopped down, bored, the other cooly slid into his seat, sending one of his trademark death glares to all of his familiars. Malik's fist tightened and Ianoo panicked and grabbed his hand. Malik stared down at her and blushed, quickly looking away.  
  
"Aw, how cute! Two Egyptian lovebirds!" The arrogant voice said.  
  
"Shut up, Bakura." Ryou said, sighing for he knew the consequences. Ianoo was shocked by Ryou's choice of words and his daring. She tensed, preparing to defend her friend.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" An enraged Yami jumped agily to his feet, never expecting what came next.  
  
"You heard me." Ryou said threw gritted teeth, whole body shaking from bottled up rage. He then signalled to the rising Ianoo to stay put.  
  
Bakura showed a slight shocked expression before he advanced to his seated hikari in two paces. He then lifted Ryou up by his collar; Ryou looking down and submitting. Bakura smirked at his weak will and tossed him to the ground, standing over him. Ianoo started to stand, but Malik forced her protectively down.  
  
Ryou turned towards Ianoo and smirked, terrifyingly Yami-like. Ianoo didn't know what was going on. Before anyone knew what had happened, the snow- white haired beings had switched places, Ryou glaring down at his surprised Yami who didn't bother to hide his astonishment. Ryou had tripped Bakura to the ground while standing up himself. Yami Malik laughed maniacally at his fallen friend.  
  
"Whose side are you on?" Malik asked his crazed Yami who was slapping his knee in hysteria, face red and eyes watery.  
  
Ryou lifted his leg to kick Bakura. Ianoo gasped, this wasn't like her friend. She stood up too quickly and fell back onto Malik who instincivly pushed her off, red-faced. He quickly apologized and helped Ianoo sit on the couch's arm. No one seemed to notice, they wwere all watching Ryou and his twin curiously.  
  
Ryou brought his foot down, Bakura flinching. Then the foot collided..with the floor. Ianoo sighed in relief as Ryou's foot made a loud thud as it hit the floor, Bakura scrunching up from the thought that he had been hit. When he realized he hadn't been kicked, he looked up and smirked at Ryou.  
  
"You missed, weakling!" Bakura said, sneering and taking the opportunity to stand.  
  
"Oh DO be quiet!" Ryou said, patience being worn thin.  
  
Ryou walked to his Yami in rage, pointing an accusing finger angrily at his Yami's chest.  
  
"I DIDN'T BLOODY MISS!" Ryou screamed in rage.  
  
Bakura backed up as Ryou kept poking him, until he tripped over a small table, landing vulnerably to the floor and looking deep into his hikari's eyes; with fear.  
  
"What is going on?" Ryou's father said, recovering from his initial shock.  
  
"Father, I am sorry." Ryou said regretfully as he pulled up his long sleeve of his robe, revealing several scars. He looked down, watery eyed as Ryou's father looked at his son's scathed skin in disbelief, understanding for the first time that the bullies in Britain didn't exist.  
  
Ianoo couldn't help it, she sobbed and ran to Ryou, embracing his small frame which was shaking severly from rage and sorrow; but mostly his treatment of his Yami. Bakura looked at them in disbelief, the smirk gone. Ryou gently pushed Ianoo away and looked at her eyes, thanking her for her understanding of his feelings. Ianoo stepped aside as Ryou walked back over to Bakura, a sneer on his face. Bakura winced and squirmed as he approached, but he had twisted his ankle. Ryou hovered over him for a few seconds before throwing his hand towards his Yami whom once again flinched. But the hit never came. Bakura opened his eyes and saw the hand, shaky from confidence. Bakura looked puzzled at his hikari.  
  
Ryou smiled softly and stressed his hand's presence with a gentle shake. Bakura looked from the hand to the soft face and back, finally grasping the helping hand firmly, a sign of if not forgiveness, at least mutual understanding. Ryou pulled the stronger being to his feet as Bakura winced from his ankle. Ryou helped Bakura back to his seat as Bakura looked at him intently and confused as well.  
  
Ryou turned his back on his yami and faced everyone else, looking straight at his feet with a pained forced smile, tears welling up in his eyes. Ianoo felt him straining against this force, but the water poured out of the two's eyes. Malik stood up, and turned apologetically to Shadi, whom everyone took to be the leader of this meeting.  
  
"Excuse us, please." Malik said in a soft voice as he hugged Ianoo and reassuringly patted Ryou and led them out into the hall which they walked for a distance, all turtle paced and their feet their vocal point. Malik led them slowly into another room, decorated Egyptian themed except for all the motorcycle pictures, obviously this was where Malik was residing in this mansion.  
  
They all three sat down, Malik and Ianoo side by side with Ryou hiding in a corner.  
  
"Ryou.." Ianoo started. She wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"No. It is all right, I just." Ryou said, voice shaky, he didn't know what to say. They all sat there in an uneasy silence for a while until heavy foot beats were heard and a figure rushed in out of breath and limping. Malik whipped his head towards the door and Ianoo hopped to her feet, fist clenched. Ryou just hung his head lower.  
  
"HOW MANY BLOODY ROOMS ARE THERE!" The figure yelled, leaning against the wall, chest heaving from exhaustion. He chuckled at the thought of adopting Ryou's vocabulary. He quickly regained his cool composure and walked towards Ryou. Ianoo for once felt calmer around him, and sat back down on the bed.  
  
"Bak..Hikari." Bakura sighed, reaching Ryou who was still crouched in the corner. He placed a hand on Ryou's shoulder who jumped at the touch. When he realized how gentle it was, however, he looked up in surprise and stared into his Yami's eyes. Ryou then stood quickly up.  
  
"I.." Bakura started, obviously pained.  
  
"I am so sorry! I forgive you!" Ryou said as he threw his arm around his Yami who just stood there; finally hugging his smaller light back after a minute or so.  
  
"I am sorry, but my Yami is on his way.." Malik regretfully said.  
  
"This must not stray from you three." Bakura said, giving the three teens a nervous glance. The three nodded in unison. One problem down, countless to go...  
  
"Aw, did I miss the show? It will have to be delayed, Shadi is demanding your instant return." Obvioulsy the hyper Yami Malik had thought that Bakura was going to get back at his hikari; and currently that is what Bakura wanted him to think.  
  
The foursome walked through the hall, all more upbeat and looking straight ahead. Yami Malik was in the lead, skipping...  
  
"That is quite a scary sight." Ryou said to no one in particular.  
  
"That's nothing. You should see him when he isn't tired.." Malik said, with a choked laugh. Ianoo noticed this, something was not right with her friend..  
  
"He wasn't always like this." Bakura said, Yami Malik suddenly stopped, turned and gave Bakura an odd look, Bakura never would talk to mortals. Bakura realized his mistake and shut up, Yami Malik returning to his skipping.  
  
Once they had returned to the oval room and sat down, everyone who had remained just acted as if nothing had happened, Shadi stood up to make his announcement.  
  
"Due to all the events and the fact that we are minus two people, this meeting will be delayed until tomorrow. I have taken the liberty to assign rooms that I hope each will find most acceptable, I can't tell you how long you are to stay in Egypt, but it will definatly be more than a few days." Shadi finished, everyone looking around quizzicly. "I suggest you all relax and try to sort out your thoughts." Shadi finished as eveyone stood to leave.  
  
"Want to play a game?" Malik asked the group of teens that had gathered just outside the meeting room's doors. Ianoo smiled to herself, Malik really hadn't changed too much.  
  
"What?" Ryou asked, what an odd question to ask seconds after their ordeal.  
  
Isis chuckled at Ryou's response and replied to her brother, "What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Oh, no. I haven't touched that game for months! For a reason!" Ianoo said, she knew her friend too well.  
  
"What?" Ryou asked again, all of this was going right over his head.  
  
"Aw, come on, Ia!" Malik pleaded, giving her his best puppy dog face.  
  
"Fine! One game!" Ianoo coulden't refuse. She hadn't heard him call her Ia (eye-ah) since they were really little, Malik had called her that because he couldn't pronounce her full name. Ianoo would call her Mali for the same reason, she laughed at this; it sounded pretty girly.  
  
"WHAT!" Ryou cried out in distress. The other three merely chuckled.  
  
Malik lead Ianoo to a room to play, poor Ryou was shocked when he found out what they meant.  
  
Nefuit: DUN DUN DUN! Another cliffie, though surely you know what is coming up!  
  
Ryou: WHAT!? *breaks down into tears of frustration*  
  
Yami Bakura: Finally! I am no longer the evil person!  
  
Yami Malik: What?  
  
Yami Bakura: Oh, nothing.  
  
Nefuit: Oh, if you wanted to know how to pronounce Ianoo this is how: (ee- ah-nu) Or (ee-ah-new)  
  
Ianoo: Why wouldn't they know how to pronounce my name  
  
Seto: I GET IT!  
  
Mina san-: O.O?  
  
Seto: They HAD seen my in the fic, just not the actual story.  
  
Mina san: *anime fall*  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Nefuit: Oh, and I am going to illustrate this story, hopefully starting this weekend when I get my scanner hooked up. If you have a favorite scene you would like me to draw, or a room that sounds confusing, tell me!  
  
Yami Malik: AND GIVE ME PRESENTS!  
  
Malik: What?  
  
Yami Malik: Everyone always gets presents from readers in all the other stories! *sob* I am so unloved!  
  
Malik: *sigh* 


	11. Wishes, for other's safety, to at last b...

Nefuit: Gomen Nasai, minna-san! I have either been worried sick about White Angel, doing homework, stressing over art, or contemplating. Just to tell ya, Ianoo is basically a reflection of my personality and even looks. I have been depressed for five days, but am okie dokie now! All I needed was to see a good sunrise and listening to Linkin Park ^^  
  
Well, it is very short, but it is due to lack of ideas. Man, they changed Shadi's personality in the dub! Now he matches my version of Shadi ^^  
  
K, think I have a way to end this story, after a little while, hehehe.. Oh, and I have been told I laugh eerily like Yami Bakura, and sometimes even Malik!  
  
Malik: Hmph!  
  
Wishes, for others safety, to at last be apart  
  
"Oh no! Not this!" Ryou exclaimed as he quickly backed into the farthest edge of the wall of the room he had just entered.  
  
"Oh, what a sissy you are!" Malik exclaimed as he approached the dueling station.  
  
"Ianoo, are you sure you should be doing this?" Ryou timidly asked. He had had enough bad experiences with this game in the past, and would do anything to avoid it.  
  
"Well, my Yami has been dormant for quite a while, so one game shouldn't hurt." Ianoo said, but her voice lacked the confidence her words tried to portray.  
  
"Hurry up!" Malik called. By now he had already loaded onto the duelist platform. Ianoo had played many a tournament in this exact same room, none of them having a favorable outcome to her opponents, aside from just loosing the game.  
  
Ianoo sighed as she slowly walked over to the arena and also loaded her platform, opposite of Malik. Isis, who wasn't too wary, ran to get a good seat in the audience; although no one else besides the cowering Ryou was present.  
  
"I have a very bad feeling about this." Ryou said, debating if he should perhaps inform someone, but whom? He very well knew that this was not the right time to invoke the dark powers, even if it happened to be unintentional.  
  
As the duel was about to start, Ryou made up his mind and slowly sneaked out of the room, leaving the battle behind. No one noticed his absence as they were to busy contemplating a strategy.  
  
Ianoo watched nervously as Malik drew his card. She then shrank back when a smug smirk curled on Malik's lips. Not only was she afraid of the card he drew, but more so his expression. Something was definitely amiss.  
  
"And I play.." Malik started, about to play the first card of the game, but was quickly cut of by a steady sound of gentle thumps.  
  
"No! Don't!" A voice nearly yelled as a figure bust through the door to the arena. Malik, in surprise, dropped the card he was about to play.  
  
"What the-" Isis said as she quickly stood and saw none other than Bakura and his other. Yami Malik was also there, but he was singing quietly to himself about his favorite cookies. She decided to ignore him, as always.  
  
"HOW MANY BLOODY ROOMS ARE THERE!" Bakura screamed loudly as he placed his hands on his knees while attempting to catch his breath. Ryou shot him an exasperated look.  
  
Malik's diverted attention to the yelling Bakura was stopped as he violently whipped his head back to the dueling station; as did all members of the room. His fallen card lay silently upon the control panel until a rumbling was heard. The card had fallen into attack mode.  
  
Ryou fell silently to his knees and ducked as a blast of dark energy sent his Yami toppling backwards, knocking down Yami Malik who didn't seem to notice and continued humming happily to himself. Malik didn't fair so well from the blast and was sent flying off of the stadium, colliding harshly with the concrete floor. Ianoo was left dangling off the side. The card disappeared into the forming void. How ironic the omnipotent God card Re was the one to knock off the war.  
  
Nefuit: MUAHAHA! Shortest chapter yet! But I will upload more soon. Stupid bloody homework!  
  
Bakura: Excuses Excuses!  
  
Yami Malik: *sings* And don't forget chocolate chips; choco-choco-chips!  
  
Mina-san: *sweatdrop*  
  
Nefuit: *sigh* Major warning. I have been feeling very depressed and all readers of my story are to suffer from it in the following chapter. I am going to convey my thoughts through poor unsuspecting characters.  
  
Seto: *rolls eyes* Great. Just Great.  
  
Nefuit: *ignores him* Oh, and once the two missing people arrive, Seto won't be so nice anymore!  
  
Seto: Great. Just Great.  
  
Malik: *trying to cover his Yami's mouth but gets bit* OW!  
  
Nefuit: *ahem* Anyways, as I said, if this takes me years, I won't let it rot!  
  
Seto: Great. Just Great.  
  
Nefuit: *knocks on Seto's head*  
  
Seto: Great. Just Great.  
  
Mina-san: O.o? 


	12. But fate, or destiny, brought them toge...

Nefuit: I just wanted to apologize once more for the delay, you have no idea how much your reviews mean to me, I have no self-esteem ( Guess what? I ordered the YGO DVDs! Yay! And. *looks out her window* GOOD GRAVY! MY MAILBOX! *Runs out screaming*  
  
Ryou: *just walking up* What's with he.*glances outside* AIEEEE! Killer Mailbox!  
  
Ianoo: *nods knowingly* You forgot the doom.  
  
Ryou: What?  
  
Ianoo: It's the killer mailbox of doom.  
  
Ryou: Oh. *Watches as Nefuit drags in bags of gifts that had been unceremoniously been dumped in her mailbox*  
  
Nefuit: Stupid UPS! Ok, mina san, gather round!  
  
Bakura: Why?  
  
Nefuit: *whoops Seto* BECAUSE I SAID SO!  
  
Seto: Ow! What did I do?  
  
Nefuit: You exist!  
  
Seto: Ow!  
  
Nefuit: Line up everyone! Present time!  
  
Everyone lines up  
  
Nefuit: *hands everyone a brownie* These are from Fyredra.  
  
Yami Malik: *shoves it in his mouth* *sings* COOKIES!  
  
Malik: *whaps his Yami* THAT was a brownie!  
  
Bakura: *sighs and slaps his forehead with his palm* Nefuit: AHEM! Anywayz.*hands Ryou and Bakura a package* These are from kaehimi, and Bakura, I personally wouldn't open that.  
  
Bakura: And why not? *Of course he opens it* BOOM! *You see Bakura's face fall to a "I knew it" look and he is black from the bomb's explosion*  
  
Yami Malik: EXPLODING COOKIES! RUN AWAY!!!!  
  
Malik: *sigh* *grabs a hold of his Yami's sleeve* No ya don't!  
  
Ianoo: *chuckles at the whole scene and suddenly erupts into an AWWW sound*  
  
Ryou: *cuddles what lied in his box* A puppy! I always wanted one, but my Yami wouldn't let me, he's allergic *grins evilly*  
  
Bakura: Oh no! Get that away from me! *Runs away from the playful puppy whom Ryou let run*  
  
Nefuit: There is more! *You hear Bakura in the distance yelling something along the lines of, You keep it! *  
  
Nefuit: From Myloko *hands everyone a cookie, except Yami Malik*  
  
Yami Malik: *whimpers pathetically* Cookie? Where's mine?  
  
Nefuit: *hugs Yami Malik* That was your gift, along with this *thrusts a jump rope in his hands*  
  
Yami Malik: FUN! *Runs after Bakura and the puppy, then lasso's Bakura who falls to the ground, sneezing, as the puppy jumps all over his face*  
  
Malik: Remind me to teach him how to skip rope.  
  
Nefuit: Almost there! From one of my loyal reviewers, PhoenixGal. *Hands around various gifts*  
  
Ianoo: Cool! *Puts on her rainbow wig and plays air guitar*  
  
Ryou: Ok... Haven't seen that side of you Iya. *Opens his box* Yay! I needed a new shirt *glares at his Yami* He either steals them or goes overboard on the "blood" (really red dye) during the rehearsals.. *Shows off shirt that says I'm a Chibi Angel*  
  
Bakura: ACHOOOOOO! *Slips on his new shirt and continues to run from the puppy, who finally tires and falls asleep on Bakura's old, dog hair covered shirt* It says, I'm not all bad, just 99.9%  
  
Ryou: Look it! The puppy is so cute!  
  
Ianoo: Aww! Whatcha gonna name it?  
  
Ryou: Hmm.. Dunno!  
  
Malik: *sits playing his VR game* FUN!  
  
Yami Malik: *Lays on his heart pillow with the CD player* Why ya have to go and make things so COMPLICATED!  
  
Mina-san: *sweatdrop*  
  
Seto: *joins in with his new microphone* I see the way you're acting like your somebody else..  
  
Mina-san: *anime fall*  
  
Nefuit: *thrusts the heart candy at everyone but Seto and chews on her own* Yum! Now, let's get out of here before their singing drives everyone mad!  
  
But fate, or destiny, brought them together under one thing  
  
As the void grew, so did the fear in the item holder's hearts. Ryou was being dragged mercilessly against the cold stone floor towards the black hole, being led by his ring. Malik, who was out cold if not worse, couldn't resist the force, and Isis was holding on tightly to a seat, flashing Ianoo a look of hopelessness. Ianoo gritted her teeth as she was being pulled from her dangling position.  
  
Bakura was the only one who could take action. He wrapped his arms tightly around Ryou and anchored himself to a pole. Yami Malik just looked up, shrugged, and hummed as he was slowly being dragged into the center. Bakura sighed against his gritted teeth and grabbed his mislead friend by the ankle.  
  
"Grab your hikari, you dolt!" Bakura screamed angrily against the white noise quickly filling the room.  
  
"Huh? What's a hikari?" Yami Malik asked as he cluelessly looked toward Bakura.  
  
"MALIK!" Ianoo answered for the weakening Bakura, but in any case it was too late. Malik had vanished into the void, leaving the question of if he was even alive. As silent sobs escaped Isis and Ianoo, Bakura squinted against a few tears of his own. One solitary drop fell on Ryou's cheek, and the younger snow-haired boy sunk his head low. Nothing was worse than seeing or rather sensing, his other, supposedly the strong one, broken up. He knew it wasn't just losing Malik, but all the other events that had happened, his beating up on Ryou, and never telling the truth.  
  
Just as Ryou and Ianoo were loosing their grip against the shadow-realm, for neither was experienced with dealing with the dark arts, a chanting was heard in the distance.  
  
"Darkness, void, shadow, disappeareth thee." The strong voice slowly grew louder as a mysterious figure slowly appeared from nowhere.  
  
"Let thy ancient world absorbeth thee and let be." Another voice just as ancient backed up the first which quickly gained a wave of confidence. A younger voice recited along. These two had apparently used the door unlike the first.  
  
"Taketh myself and not thy will, self-sacrifice is thy key.." Ianoo mumbled along with the two voices.  
  
"Two of us, split, reflection thy looketh upon me..." Bakura and Ryou mumbled silently together.  
  
"Forces combined, nothing can beat us, together, we." Isis yelled through gritted teeth as she was loosing grip of her chair.  
  
"We will conquer thee!" All seven of the able Millennium Item holders and spirits said with a wave of confidence.  
  
"And let there be cookies for all!" Yami Malik said happily.  
  
Bakura hit his head with his palm in defeat against the clueless Yami. Ryou chuckled. Everyone broke into laughter as the void disappeared; a nervous laugh. All except Shadi who was the only one who realized someone was gone.  
  
"Where is Master Ishtar?" Shadi asked rhetorically, he already knew the answer.  
  
Everyone hung his or her heads low, even Yami Malik noticed.  
  
"M-M-Malik?" Yami Malik said shakily. He then broke out into a fit of shivers. Thoughts of his chocolate chip cookies had finally left him.  
  
Nefuit: MUAHAHAHA! *cough cough* This story is going to be WAY long! Maybe I won't need a sequel.. The poem only has one more line left; I don't know what to do after that.  
  
I want to thank you all again for reading this, domo arigatou gozaimasu, and those interested in White Angel's works, I hope to turn her Millennium Switch into a manga when I get the chance. 


	13. The golden death, the misery, the Ring

Nefuit: *sigh* Too tired to write anything funny. GAH! I have been forgetting the disclaimer, I do not own YGO, or any of these songs stuck in me head. Very short, but the next chapter will be both long and confusing :/  
  
The golden death, the misery, the Ring.  
  
Minutes had passed like hours as the grieving people wondered what Malik's fate was. The only ones not showing obvious concern were the two ancient voices, the new one currently being ignored until Ianoo looked up from her kneeling, hands embracing the cold, unfeeling concrete.  
  
"Wha.Who.. are YOU?" Ianoo spurted out as she looked up at the newcomer. Ryou whipped his head around; he had been staring blankly at the ground as his Yami embraced him in a futile attempt to ease the tension.  
  
"Yugi!" Ryou said, recognizing only the shorter of the two people who had snuck in during the chant.  
  
"You.." Bakura growled, hopping up quickly to his feet as Ryou fell softly to the ground. Ryou just looked at him quizzically; he had never met Yugi.  
  
"Hello, Bakura. Why are you here, after being banished from this kingdom for eternity?" The confident voice sincerely asked.  
  
"Pharaoh." Bakura spluttered in loath. Yami Malik looked up at this one, and immediately bowed to the being.  
  
"Get up, you dolt!" Bakura yelled at his counterpart, who did so rather clumsily, tripping and falling.  
  
Upon hearing the title pharaoh, Ryou, Ianoo, and Isis bowed, though in a more Japanese like manner than on hands and knees.  
  
The being chuckled. "There is no reason to bow before me, children. You were no subjects of mine, so you owe me no allegiance."  
  
"Yes, Pharaoh." Ianoo said.  
  
Once again there was a sincere chuckle. "No reason to call me Pharaoh either."  
  
"Then what?" Ryou asked.  
  
"What ever you find suitable."  
  
"How about." Ianoo started but found her voice failing.  
  
"Well, I just call him Yami." Yugi broke in in an offer to help out.  
  
"That might be confusing at times, with three different darker halves and all, but it will work for now." Yami said. Ianoo hung her head, once again feeling the empty hole in her heart.  
  
"With introductions made, allow me to show everyone to their rooms." Shadi, whom had been silent up until now, said calmly. "The meeting will continue tomorrow, now that the missing two have arrived. Everyone will be properly introduced and the issue of young Ishtar shall be the first point covered."  
  
Bakura made a "humph!" sound as he began to drag his hikari out, trying to get away from his nemesis Yami as fast as he could, but Ryou yanked his hand from his Yami's, replacing it with a weak smile.  
  
"I'll catch up, Yami." Ryou said, amazed at how he was now talking to the one that had once only offered constant pain.  
  
As everyone filed out, Shadi handed him or her a slip with their room number, leaving them to wander around to find them. Ryou lagged behind, the last in the room, staring dully at the room, as if memorizing it and its horrid events in the near past, and imagining the ones of Yami's times. As he turned to leave, Shadi stood in his path, blocking the light from the hallway.  
  
"Young Bakura, remember this: The wind may cause the light to flicker, but the shadow remains unaffected." After Shadi stated his enigma, he mysteriously vanished into a whirlpool that appeared from the floor.  
  
"Ianoo was right, he DOES only talk in riddles." Ryou said with a sigh.  
  
Nefuit: If you can make any sense out of this, You get a cookie! It didn't take long to think of the riddle, and it can be applied to both YGO and real life.  
  
Poll: Have you ever had a dream with YGO in it? I had my second one of these last night, almost as scary as the one with Yami Malik chasing Malik and me. *shudders* Hey! These dreams would make great stories! 


	14. Do you realize this story is long enough...

Nefuit: Ok, normal disclaimer.*holds up sign that says she doesn't own YGO* I gotta take the PSAT test tomorrow, so don't know when I will get time to update. Yay! This chappie is a little longer!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryou  
  
After evading Shadi, I began walking slowly among the long, winding corridors. Though my sense of direction might not be the best, I quickly came upon my room. I pulled the long chain from underneath my new clothes, and sorted among my various charms until I came upon the key that Shadi had handed me earlier. It slid easily into the lock and I heard a gentle "click". The door swung open as if on its own accord, and I gasped at the sight. All along the walls were images of Egyptian hieroglyphs, which is understandable and all, but among them were English quotes painted in a delicate calligraphic tone. I couldn't help but wonder how Shadi knew my likes and dislikes so well. Maybe it was father or Ianoo, but neither of them knew my profound interest in quotes. As my eyes scanned the delicate words, my expression became more aghast; every single quote adhered to me; my personality, my morals, in a haunting display that showed that I no longer had any hidden secrets. This thought both comforted me and scared me to the bone. Among them were:  
  
Mark Twain - "All say, 'How hard it is that we have to die' - a strange complaint to come from the mouths of people who have had to live."  
  
Lucius Annaeus Seneca - "The day which we fear as our last is but the birthday of eternity."  
  
Thomas Mann - "A man's dying is more the survivors' affair than his own."  
  
Blaise Pascal - "In faith there is enough light for those who want to believe and enough shadows to blind those who don't."  
  
"Solitude vivifies; isolation kills."  
  
-Joseph Roux  
  
"What lies behind us and what lies ahead of us are tiny matters compared to what lives within us."  
  
-Oliver Wendell Holmes  
  
"Beware the fury of a patient man."  
  
-John Dryden  
  
"What a curious phenomenon it is that you can get men to die for the liberty of the world who will not make the little sacrifice that is needed to free themselves from their own individual bondage." (Bruce Barton)  
  
I staggered blindly into my room and collapsed a few feet into the door. Upon my hitting the floor, the door quickly slammed shut; but I did not notice. All these quotes, so hauntingly accurate, both embraced my entire being, and shunned it. They offered a comfort that I was not alone, yet offered the fear that there must be the others that contradict them. After several minutes, I gained my composure in the least, and began to search my chamber. There was a bed, a shelving unit laden with books and a few games such as checkers and chess, and odd round stone, and a golden box. I walked over to the desk and opened it, delighted to find what appeared to be an unlimited supply of papers and various writing utensils, but more appropriately, a small, pocket sized journal. It may have been plain to some, old and worn, but being the son of an archaeologist, it fit. I walked over to the bed and collapsed. I had so many thoughts to sort out.  
  
My mind immediately wandered to the quotes, which invoked a painful memory of mine I have long since tried to keep covered; one does not wish to remember the time he was nearest death. It had been a late Saturday night, nearing Sunday as the clock ticked its way nearer midnight. After yielding to my darker half as he constantly hit me with fists and various objects, he asked me a question, "Why do you continue your life so?" I didn't know how to answer, nor did I have the time to expel any of my much-needed breath, for upon saying this, he stabbed me. I was lucky, he didn't hit any major organs, but I have yet to figure out how I survived, but I believe it was my undying will to continue. All I remember was a blinding white light, and then when I awoke the next day, I was in my bed and all bandaged up. I think I may have figured out the answer to his harsh question, but I am still undecided.  
  
I then thought of all the events, all the wonderful and terrifying events from arriving to Egypt up until Malik's demise, and all events in one day, one mere rotation on the clock. Shadi. I gasped. I remembered the words he just said, but more. When he first saw me, there was something in his eyes. Why had he said "especially you"? Why was it he was worried over me being out there in the Egyptian streets? Why didn't he utter a word when my Yami and I fought? Why was Ianoo's poem so haunting to my subconscious? What did he mean by, "The wind may cause the light to flicker, but the shadow remains unswayed?" Then a revelation came about me. The wind. A common analogy to change. The light, me, the hikari, the innocent, the pure. The shadow, the Dark, the Yami. The winds of change may affect the lighter half, but the darker half will never change. Can this possibly be true?  
  
Ianoo  
  
Since I was not new to this huge mansion, I easily found my room; the old room I used to live in. It hadn't changed a bit, except for the trunk lying by my bedside. I ignored it for now and went to lie down on my bed. How was Ryou? What had come of Malik? I couldn't help, a rare, solitary tear rolled down my cheek. How can I loose so many so quickly? Maybe I am cursed. Maybe I should get away from here! I can't let Ryou suffer the same fate! I have made up my mind; I am leaving, tonight!  
  
  
  
Back to normal point of view..  
  
Ryou quickly looked up from his lying on his bed as he heard a banging on his door, then a fumbling sound, and something hitting the ground. Ryou, scared as he was, got silently up and opened the door to reveal a collapsed Bakura, gasping for breath.  
  
"What the." Ryou started as he jumped back in surprise. He then helped his Yami up and helped aid him to a chair. He noticed how swollen his ankle had become.  
  
"HOW MANY BLOODY ROOMS ARE THERE?" Bakura shouted out as Ryou just rolled his eyes and groaned.  
  
"Are we to share our quarters?" Ryou politely asked his Yami, who glared angrily back. "Touchy!" Ryou said, why was he acting like this?  
  
Despite his ankle, Bakura jumped quickly to his feet and began marching around the room, looking for something. He then made his way to the shelves, ignoring Ryou's constant badgering for an answer to his actions. He only gave a smug smirk as he pulled a book quickly from the bookshelf, knocking down the golden box. Ryou ran to the box, to pick it up since he was neat and tidy, but Bakura just roughly pushed him back to the ground. Ryou was about to demand an explanation when his Yami said something.  
  
"Hush now." Bakura firmly said, as Ryou, now sitting on the ground, sent him a quizzical look. With that, Bakura appeared to vanish.  
  
"What the." Ryou started. But before he could say anything else, he heard a knocking on the door once more. Ryou felt a little uneasy as he walked slowly towards the door. Finally, mustering up as much courage as he could, Ryou threw open the door.  
  
"H-hello? Is anyone there?" Ryou shakily asked.  
  
He didn't stand a chance; poor Ryou didn't even have time to scream.  
  
Nefuit: *sigh* NOT how I wanted this to turn out, but I completely lost control of my writing half way through. Oooo. What happened to Malik? What happened to Ryou? Is Yami Bakura really changed? Who is in charge of the rise of the Shadow games? Who is to blame for this madness? (Give these questions a guess! If you guess right, I might just give you a prize *grins*)  
  
Ryou: What have you done!  
  
Bakura: Yeah! I thought I was gonna..gonn..*ACHOO* be nice. *sniffle*  
  
Ianoo: *walks in carrying Ryou's puppy* I know! Let's name him Toro.  
  
Ryou: Where did that come from?  
  
Ianoo: *smiles evilly* TOmb RObber!  
  
Ryou: *giggles* Ok! I like it!  
  
Bakura: Grea..*ACHOO* Great, just Great. 


	15. Author's noteapology

Author's note:  
  
I can not tell you how deeply sorry I am for the lack of updates. Although excuses don't fix the problem, I can offer what little I can. I would write more, but then the whole story would crash and burn since I would kill off every character. Why?  
  
I was right in my assumptions. I have been diagnosed as Clinical Depressive, and it is no big deal, but, I just don't feel like writing, plus my homework is falling behind due to the lack of concentration and interest as part of the illness. Luckily, I take this better than my family and friends. Not only am I open about the depression, but I often make jokes about it, and blame it for my recently developed morbid style in writing and art.  
  
And for those of you who think Depression can just be gotten rid of by the right mind set and mental will, you are wrong. Clinical depression is due to a chemical imbalance in the brain *think zoloft commercials, so please don't harass me about being weak, I am sick of this. Also forgive me for my rudeness.  
  
Again, I plan to finish this story, though it will be quite a while. Once I finish it, it will be taken off FFN and revised and chapters combined. This story so far is what I consider to be a rough rough draft, so it needs work especially in the word choice.  
  
Also, if anyone knows, has, or thinks they have depression or are feeling down, feel free to e-mail me! I have helped several people feel better already, ironically, and just remember that I am here if you want to talk. Even if ya are fine and dandy, I still like to chat (  
  
Once more, a deep apology to those few loyal reviewers! Just don't forget the story, or me! 


	16. Another note :

Dear Readers,  
  
Wow! A year, well almost, can go by so quickly, eh? I decided, it being summer and all, to re-write and finish my first, and still only, fan fiction. I also hope to start a fan comic based on White Angel's Millenium Switch, though no promises can be made at this time. I am going to be starting a web-based company specializing in anime customs, if anyone is interested as well. I will be doing plushies, jewelry, t-shirts, totes, fan art, and almost anything requested. Now, to get back on topic.  
  
Pretty much this will just be rambling about me, my likes, dislikes, etc. Why? Because I feel like it! Just because I write it doesn't mean it has to be read.  
  
The re-write of this story will be only slightly different from the original; mainly updates on syntax and such. No major changes.  
  
My depression is going away! Yay! Except when I forget my pills. BOO!  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Has spread my horizons on anime. If interested in chatting, I have seen:  
  
|.hack//sign | |Ah! My Goddess | |Arjuna | |Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 | |Card Captor Sakura | |Cowboy Bebop | |Dragon Knights *manga* | |Final Fantasy VII | |Final Fantasy: Spirits Within | |Fruits Basket | |Fushigi Yuugi | |Gundam Wing Endless Waltz | |Haunted Junction | |Hellsing *YAYS* | |Inu Yasha | |Love Hina | |Martian Succesor Nadessico | |Master of Mosquiton '99 | |Master of Mosquiton OVA | |Mermaid Scar | |Monster Rancher | |Naruto | |Neon Genesis Evangelion | |Nightwalker | |One Piece | |Outlaw Star | |Pilot Candidate For Goddess | |Pokemon | |Ranma 1/2 | |Ruroni Kenshin | |Sailor Moon | |Saiyuki *YAYS* | |Shaman King | |Slayers | |Sorcerer/Bakuretsu Hunters | |Spirited Away | |Suikoden Demon Century | |Tenshi the Movie 2 | |Tiny Snow Fairy Sugar | |Tokyo Mew Mew | |Vampire Hunter D | |X/1999 | |Yu Yu Hakusho | |Yu-Gi-Oh! |  
  
Sit tight, the story will be up soon.  
  
I am so sad about losing my reviews though.  
  
I can't thank everyone enough for their kind words towards me, though I am a lazy bum ( I do want to finish this story, though I currently think it is rather awful. In fact, it probably doesn't even have much longer to go, but oh well.  
  
It is also hard to write on this story because I took a lot of opening elements for my manga, though it is currently only 5 pages long. Oh well! 


End file.
